Forest of the blue sky
by Ryu Manami
Summary: Al cumplir 16 años John y su familia se mudan a la gran Londres. Nueva vida, nuevo colegio, John debera adapatarse. Entonces conocera a Sherlock Holmes con quien entablara una realción muy especial.
1. Un chico especial

**Capítulo 1: Un chico especial.**

Miro a su alrededor, esperando ver a su hermana Harriet, había muchos chicos y chicas de su edad, así que era muy difícil distinguir entre tanto alboroto. A diferencia de él su melliza hacia amigos con facilidad y no era de extrañarse que ya estuviera ganando compinches en ese nuevo colegio. Era deprimente pero eso ya lo tenía asumido desde hace mucho tiempo. No le tenía envidia, aunque un poco de su carácter no le vendría mal.

Espero paciente hasta que el timbre sono y por fin la multitud empezó a formas las filas correspondientes. No paso mucho hasta que su hermana volvió con dos chicas desconocidas para él. Alegre y presumida ya hacia alarde de sus nuevas amigas. Suspiro con aire cansado, esos dos últimos años de secundaria serían muy largos, ya pensaba en todos lo problemas que su hermana ocasionaría. Lo único que le alegraba la existencia era saber que estaban en divisiones diferentes.

Olvidándose un poco de su melliza empezó a observar el edificio, era enorme al igual que sus salones, por el ventanal podía distinguir un gran patio con jardín y fuente incluida, continuando al frente con un edificio mayor que en el que se encontraba. Muy en el fondo se estendia una arboleda, parecia un pequeño bosque en medio del colegio. De alguna forma le gusto ese ambiente al menos había espacio verde donde pasar los periodos de descanso.

La directora no tardo en silenciar a los alumnos, que prometían años duros de adolescencia y juventud, desbordados de hormonas. No era un chico que siguiera las reglas pero evitaba los problemas, mantenía buenas notas ya que eso le permitía tener una mejor relación con sus padres, no tenía en mente la universidad pero era obvio que iría a alguna para satisfacer a sus padres. Se sentía obligado ya que no esperaba que su hermana pensara en esas cosas, y no quería ver morir de rabia a sus progenitores, bastante había hecho Harriet los últimos dos años. Y por supuesto ellos habían puesto toda su fe en él, John lo sabía y era una responsabilidad que asumió sin quejas.

El discurso se extendió por veinte minutos, recordándoles la importancia del respeto y todas aquellas normas que llevan a una convivencia más amena y placentera. Algunas profesoras aportaron algunas frases sin importancia, y luego de extender la bandera nacional la directora invito a los alumnos a retirarse a sus respectivas aulas.

-¡Suerte con las chicas, mujeriego!- Gritó Harriet desde su aula mientras John se dirigía a la suya. La voz aguda de su hermana era inconfundible y muchas chicas de su curso lo miraron extrañadas y con risitas bobas que no intentaban ocultar. Bajo la cara y camino rápido hasta llegar a su salón. Planeó una venganza contra esa rubia que decía ser su hermana. Sus preciadas muñecas de colección iban a perder el pelo.

Se sentó en la última fila observando a sus nuevos compañeros, nada fuera de lo común. A su izquierda había un chico un tanto obeso con lentes y un aire bonachón. Al frente una chica de pelos rizados y piel morena, era bonita y delgada; Al costado de la misma un chico flaco y pálido le hacia de contraste. Volteó a ver a su costado derecho, el último asiento en la esquina. Un chico alto y delgado con el pelo oscuro y rizado aun permanecía parado leyendo un libro pequeño.

-Es el freak...-Dijo una voz femenina, John volteó para ver el origen de la voz, la chica de pelos rizados se había dado cuenta de sus observaciones.

-¿Freak?

-Si, es un cerebrito.-respondió la chica con una sonrisa picara entre sus labios-Soy Sally, Sally Donovan y tú?.

-Em...John Watson, soy nuevo así que...

-Si, lo se. Hace mucho que no vemos caras nuevas. Es bueno saber que hay chicos guapos todavia.-Dijo mirando al chico delgado de su costado. El joven clavo sus ojos en John quien pensó que tal vez ellos estaban juntos o algo por el estilo por la mira asesina del joven. La chica no paro de preguntarle sobre sus gustos, o la música que le gustaba. Era obvio que estaba coqueteando con el rubio. Pero él no quería saber nada de eso, o al menos no al empezar la cursada. A menudo su madre le decía que tenia el encanto de su padre, y le aseguraba que no le faltarían chicas que quisieran salir con él. De algún modo su madre tenía razón, no por nada su hemana lo llamaba mujeriego aunque ese título no le correspondía. Era cierto que tuvo una novia en el pasado. Sim embargo había rechazado muchas declaraciones de sus compañeras del colegio anterior.

No paso mucho hasta que la profesora designada llegó. Empezo a hablar sobre las materías y libros que necesitarían. Comenzó a tomar lista de sus alumnos, no hubo problemas hasta que llego a un nombre espesifico.

-Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.- Se detuvo mirando hasta el final del salón. John creyó que era ridiculo, si nadie contestaba era obvio que había faltado. Pero noto la mirada de la profesora y los alumnos en dirección a su costado derecho. El chico de pelo rizado, no parecia inmutarse ante el llamado,seguia con su libro como si nada sucediera.

-Señor Holmes. Acaso no escucho-dijo la profesora con un tono de enojo.-Señor Holmes.

El chico alzo la cabeza con una mueca de fastidio. Dejo su libro en la mesa y se levantó.

-Presente.-dijo casi molesto y volvió a sentarse paraempezar a leer de nuevo.

-Señor Holmes, lo conosco muy bien. No habría problema si usted respondiera como debe.

-Entonces no necesitaba que yo dijera "presente" Cuando bien sabe que estoy aquí "profesora". - Espetó desafiante.

John miró entretenido parecia que el supuesto cerebrito sabía rió ante el comentario pero desistió al ver la cara de la mujer. Parecia un tomate. La profesora decidió terminar esa discución, al parecer si conocia al chico de pelo encrespado. Continuó con la lista y comenzó con la clase de Literatura sin mas conflictos.

El reseso, no tardó en llegar. Una multitud se largo al patio, el bufet estaba lleno y los pasillos adornados de chicos y chicas hablando de sus nuevos maestros o de como les había ido en las vaciones. John no quería socializar tan de prisa y decidió arrimarse en la fuente donde podía relajarse un poco. Tenía sed, esperaría a que el bufet se vaciara.

Pudo distinguir a su hermana a lo lejos, ya estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas y chicos. Si que era rapida para entablar relaciones. Como el bufet seguía lleno comenzó a recorrer el patío, parecia haber un pequeño parque, nadie parecia interesado en recorrer ese lugar. No tardo en llegar al centro de esa arboleda y pudo escuchar una melodía, un violin. Siguió el sonido hasta ver la figura de un chico. Era Holmes parecia muy concentrado, tanto que mantenía los ojos cerrados y parecia ponerle mucho empeño a esa pieza. Por un momento John se quedo quieto disfrutando de esa hermosa melodía, hasta que el el interprete paro subitamente. Holmes se volteo para ver al rubio.

-¿Sabias que espiar es algo malo?-pregunto Holmes.-¿Acaso no tienes que hacer otra cosa?

John lo miró un poco asustado pero no iba a ceder facilmente. No le gustaba perder.

-Yo no estaba espiandote, ademas tengo entendido que el patio es de todos y puedo estar aquí tanto como tú.- caminó hacia una vanquina cercana y se sentó, esperando que el otro contestara.

-Ya veo. Otro idiota que quiere hacerse al listo.-esto último molesto a John pero no tanto como para levantarse e irse del lugar.

-¿Idiota? por favor, no conoces un insulto mejor-río algo burlón.-ví como desafiaste a esa profesora, pense que tendrías algo mejor.

-Oh! es verdad eres el nuevo, te mudaste hace unos dos meses con tus padres y tu hermana melliza,¿no es verdad? vives en la zona oeste pasando la plaza.-John se sorprendió, esa información no lo sabía nadie.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-su rostro entero era un signo de interrogación.-¿Quíen te dijo?

-Nadie, simple observación. -dijo Sherlock mirando su violin- pero te seguiras preguntando cómo, dejame explicarte. Se cuando te mudaste por la fecha de inscripción de este colegio terminaron hace dos meses y por lo que veo tu nisiquiera conoces este lugar,te has pasado observando los pasillos y el patio, si hubieras tenido tiempo lo habrias visto antes que empezaran las vacaciones, por lo general la gente observa el colegio antes de anotarse. Sin embargo llegaron justo para el cierre de inscripciones, durante las vaciones el instituto estuvo cerrada por refacciones, así que no podias venir a ver. En cuanto a tu direccion, es sencillo traes un poco de barro en tus zapatos, ese barro solo puede ser de la zona oeste donde una de las calles sigue siendo de tierra, tiene ladrillo molido, como llovió ayer la tierra sigue humeda así que las manchas de barro son de ese lugar. Un poco mas adelante hay una nuevo complejo donde estan vendiendo casas y terrenos nuevos. No se puede salir de ahí sin pasar por esa calle de tierra, asi que vives en ese lugar. En cuanto a tu familia, se que vives con tus padres y tu hermana, porque no hay otro Watson en esta escuela mas quetú y la nueva chica del salón contiguo al nuestro. Quien por cierto es demasiado diferente a ti en cuanto a caracter más lo fisico es identico o casi, tienen los mismos ojos, la nariz incluso las orejas, y nada que decir del pelo, la misma mellizos. Solo son dos hermanos, este instituto tiene todos lon niveles, tanto primaria, secundaría y terciaria. Tus cosas son usadas, pero estan bien cuidadas, eso significa que tus padres quieren una buena educación para sus hijos pero al parecer son cuidadosos en cuanto a gastos injustificados. Fueron educados para no derrochar. Si tuvieran mas hermanos, estarían en esta institución, y traerias cosas nuevas ya que eres nuevo en el colegio y la ciudad.

-Ah, seguro que fue Harriet.-dijo John desafiante.

-He dicho que nadie me lo dijo, si quieres puedes pregutarle, ni siquiera hemos cruzado palabras. Solo simple observación, mantengo mis sentidos siempre alerta.

John no podía creerlo, aquel chico sabía casi todo eso, solo con verlo. Estaba un poco nervioso, nunca se habia topado conun tipo así, decidió no decir nada y dar media vuelta. Pero se detuvo antes de marcharse.

-Sabes... eso ha sido genial.- dijo John algo animado. La expersion de Sherlock se transformo rapidamente. Acaso pensaba que eso era genial. Creyó que no había escuchado bien. Y miró con incertidumbre al rubio.

-¿En serio piensa que es genial?

-Claro, bueno no se como lo has hecho pero creo que fue fabuloso.- John empezó a alejarse- ¿Por qué te sorprende que piense eso?

-Bueno no es lo que hacen los chicos normalmente-respondió Sherlock aun confundido.

-¿Y que hacen?

-Intentar golpearme.-sonrió, como si eso no le causara ninguna molestia.-aunque siempre fallan.

John rió divertido, ese chico era extraño pero especial. El timbre sonó a lo lejos y recordó que tenía sed. Miró al chico de pelo rizado y alzó su mano en son de despedida.

-Nos vemos Holmes.

-Sherlock.

-Eh?

-Dime Sherlock.

-Ok, Sherlock.- El rubio se alejó con algo de prisa, sherlock lo miró de reojo mientras intentaba retomar el ritmo de la melodia que estaba tocando antes que el chico Watson apareciera. "Genial" Pensó para si, y no pudo evitar sonreir ante ese comentario, era la primera vez que alguien le decia eso, aparte de sus escasos familiares. Watson era especial,aunque no sabía todavia en que sentido.

-John Watson.-dijo y su violin empezó a tocar una nueva melodia.


	2. John

**Capítulo 2: John**

Sherlock afinó su violín por segunda vez, algo en su sonido le molestaba y quería arreglarlo. Olvidó que su hermano mayor se lo había pedido prestado un dia antes. Gruño ante el recuerdo. No quería que Mycroft usara sus cosas pero no podía negarse así de simple, no con su madre cerca. Volvio a dejar el instrumento sobre su escritorio, fastidiado por su perdida de tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde que las clases comenzaron. Los profesores ya habían enviado a hacer trabajos de evaluación para poder medir el conocimiento adquirido por los alumnos en años anteriores. Saco un libro de uno de los estantes, historia universal, miró con fastidio el voluminoso tomo y lo abrió al asar. Pensó que era tonto tratar de saber sobre unos tipos que ya estaban muertos y solo servían de abono para las plantas.

Mientras ojeaba dió con la foto de un niño rubio, eso le hizo acordar al chico Watson, había pensado en él toda la semana. Era lógico pues fue la primera vez que alguien de su cursada lo había admirado sin asustarse o enojarse con él. Lo observaba durante las clases, no parecía nadie fuera de lo normal. Siempre había chicos a su alrededor. Ser el nuevo le costó volverse el centro de atención durante esos primeros días. Sonreía mucho y parecía escuchar las preguntas,muchas veces tontas, de las chicas que lo habían visto como un partido digno de conseguir. Pero cuando estaba solo su semblante cambiaba a una de cansancio y fastidio, como si todas esas sonrisas fueran fingidas y parte de una rutina agobiante.

A Sherlock le pareció más interesante aun, nunca había intentado hablar con alguien, bueno en realidad no le interesaba relacionarse con nadie. Si alguien lograba entablar una charla con él, en cuanto este se aburría solo se marchaba sin terminar la conversación. Ahora era diferente quería saber que había de especial en este chico. Desde aquella vez en la arbolada no habían cruzado palabra alguna. Siempre lo había visto solo en los recesos aunque muchos lo invitaban para pasar el rato juntos, él solo se disculpaba y prefería quedarse sentado en la fuente del patio.

Durante la cena mientras su madre y hermano hablaban de cosas irrelevantes para él, pensaba en la forma de entablar conversación con Watson, nunca creyó que sería tan difícil hacer algo tan absurdo, siempre asumió que eran tonterías.

-¿Alguien en mente?-la voz de su hermano Mycroft lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro que no!-Sherlock se sorprendió ante la certeza de su hermano. Siempre le había llevado ventaja.

-Por favor, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando mamá se fue.-Era cierto, su madre antes presente ya no se encontraba en la mesa.

-Por qué asumes que estaba pensando en alguien- espetó Sherlock, sin mirar a su hermano.

-Bueno, al parecer estas interesado en un chico nuevo que llegó a tu colegio.-Mycroft sonrió satisfecho de tener esa información. Sherlock no pudo evitar que su cara manifestara su enojo. De alguna forma u otra Mycroft siempre estaba enterado de lo que su hermano pequeño hacía o dejaba de hacer y le encantaba restregarselo en su cara en cuanta oportunidad tenía. Siete años mayor que Sherlock, Mycroft se había graduado a los veintiún años con grandes honores, era el orgullo de su madre quien también esperaba eso de su hijo menor. Sin embargo esa era la causa para que Sherlock se jurase a sí mismo nunca interesarse demasiado en los estudios, en cambió lograría hacer algo que lo emocionara, no quería meterse en política como había hecho su hermano y mucho menos parecerse a él. Todavía no tenía muy claro su objetivo pero mientras más se alejara de las expectativas de su madre mucho mejor. Aunque eso no significaba que debiera tener bajas notas,eso no podía evitarlo simplemente recordaba todo, era un don y una maldición. Algún día encontraría la forma de olvidar cosas innecesarias.

-Bien, yo también se que fuiste tú el que se comió la tarta de fresas- La cara de Mycroft cambió drasticamente, el menor de los Holmes había acertado también- buen provecho hermanito, y cuida de la figura.

Sherlock salió a paso apresurado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lamentó no tener su teléfono a mano para poder sacarle una foto a Mycroft.

Durante los siguientes dias Sherlock se intereso mas y mas en John Watson. Su idea de acercarse a hablar con él como cualquier chico de su edad le resulto mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Era fácil planearlo en su cabeza, establecer los puntos y seguir un método, pero todo eso se iba a la basura cuando era hora actuar. Un día, indeciso y nervioso, se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a comenzar su operativo pero volvió a sentarse al ver que un par de chicas se acercaba al rubio. Maldita necesidad de socializar antes de hacer amigos, acaso no era mas fácil plantear los objetivos de una vez "Hola que tal, quiero que seas mi amigo" Eso sería mucho mas fácil, en vez de estar preguntando por su familia, por sus gustos, o por el estúpido signo zodiacal.

De repente la profesora entró a toda prisa, sin saludar, pidió que todos se sentaran. Parecía nerviosas y enojada. Abrió el libro de asistencia con descuido y empezó a mirar los nombres.

- ¿Quienes se quedaron ayer para la ronda de limpieza?- dijo sin mas,los chicos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos , algo había ocurrido.

Tres de los chicos alzaron la mano, eran Mike Stamford, Beth Debemport y John Watson, la profesora los llamó afuera, los tres chicos se pararon un poco confundidos y la siguieron. La mujer cerró la puerta con fuerza. A través de los ventanales se podía observar como esta empezó a hablar con seriedad. Dos de los chicos parecían sorprendidos, tanto Mike como Beth negaban con la cabeza un poco asustados, mientras que el tercero, John Watson, miraba indiferente.

El murmullo en el curso aumentó. Luego de unos minutos las cuatro personas entraron. La profesora les pidió que se calmaran y se fue, no sin antes prometer que volvería. La cursada no tardo en reunirse alrededor de los chicos que habían sido sacados afuera. La chica empezó a contar con euforía a todos .

-Es un alboroto total, alguien robo la campanilla que antes usaban como timbre, al parecer fue ayer en la tarde. La puerta del director tenía llave y no saben que paso. Están preguntando a todos los que se quedaron después de mediodía, como los porteros y los chicos de cada curso que hizieron limpieza en ese horario.- dijo casi sonriente.- Y escuchen esto, que es lo mejor, encontraron un pendiente de perla en la oficina de dirección y están sospechando de todas las profesoras.- Un "UH" general se hizo eco en el salón.

Sherlock escucho esto y no pudo evitar sonreír también, la curiosidad de saber quien era el responsable, le invadía la cabeza. Si hubiera sido un robo normal es seguro que ya hubieran encontrado al culpable, le había parecido raro que la profesora llegara un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Ahora entendía porque. En ese colegio no se les permitia a la alumnas traer ningún pendiente ni ningún arete. En cuanto a la campanilla, era de oro puro, antes de instalar los timbres automáticos usaban esa pequeña antiguedad, no era falta de dinero sino mas bien una tradición, continuo la conversación alegre de que le prestaran atención, pero lo que contó despues solo tenía que ver con las sanciones que el, la o los responsables llegarían a tener.

Sherlock desvió su atención, por un momento. Vió que el chico Watson tambien permanecia sentado en su silla, no parecia interesarle en lo más minimo, entonces recordo su reacción ante el cuestionamiento de la profesora. No se había inmutado, Beth y Mike se mostraron sorprendidos,lo que era normal, pero John no lo hizo. ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver? No podía ser, tal vez solo era su imaginación otra vez. Pero no. Tenía algo que ver, era imposible creer que no sintiera algo de curiosidad, él mismo había querido escuchar a los otros dos. Su cerebro empezó a maquinar a toda velocidad , iba a llegar al final de todo esto, buscaría al culpable. El nuevo sabía algo y eso hizo que Sherlock se interesara más en el rubio. Desde un principio lo sabía, John Watson no era un chico cualquiera.

Sherlock decidió empezar su investigación. En el reseso todo el colegió parecia alborotado. Ya había recorrido todos los cursos, todos los encargados de la limpieza del dia anterior, estaban asustados o sorprendidos, ninguno parecía sospechoso. Incluso se había acercado a la dirección con una excusa tonta. No había signo de forzamiento en la cerradura, era alguien que tenía las llaves. El lugar donde se encontraba la campana estaba vacio. En el escritorio del director estaba el arete, la única prueba, compuesto por dos perlas blancas, no era nuevo y parecia tener cierta antiguedad. Ese no era un accesorio que las chicas llevaran a menos que tuviera mas de cincuenta años. Esto lo llevó a pensar en el hecho de que realmente podría haber sido una profesora. Pero encontró algo que nadie más habia visto, unas huellas de zapato de hombre. Estaban cerca del estante, talla cuarenta y dos, no podía equivocarse. Las huellas eran casi invisibles pero su vista nunca le fallaba. Tenian un aspecto rojizo, solo había visto ese tipo de tierra en una zona del oeste. Tenía que ser un chico de mediana estatura. Por alguna razón llevaba unos aretes con él, tal vez los habia tomado de su madre o abuela.

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Sherlock, ya habia visto ese tipo de tierra, sus sospechas aumentaron todavia más, sumando el hecho de la indiferencia de John ante el problema, esas huellas solo podrían ser de él. Necesitaba hablar con el rubio. Pero sería muy imprudente de su parte acercarse así por que sí, tenía que investigar un poco más, no podía permitirse equivocarse. La opción más fialbe que tenía era Mike Stamford, el estaba junto a John el día anterior.

-No notaron nada fuera de lo normal, no se, alguien corriendo o algo por el estilo.

-No, los tres estabamos en este salon terminado de limpiar, nada fuera de lo común.

-Ok y que hay de John o Beth no estaban nerviosos?

-Claro que no, por que lo estarían, casi estabamos por terminar, John dijo que iriá al baño y Beth le pidió que le comprara una soda. Como accedió, yo tambien le pedi unas patatas.

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?- interrumpió Sherlock

-¿Qué? Beth le pidió un jugo de...

-No, eso no, lo de John.

-Ah eso, bueno él fue al baño en medio de la limpieza y le pedimos que...Espera...no creeras que fue él o si?.

-No lo se.-dudó Sherlock

-Oye es obvio que fue una de las profesoras, acaso no escuchaste que dijeron que había un arete de mujer.

-¿Cuanto tardo en regresar? ¿Había algo diferente en él?

-Oye te digo que...

-Solo dimelo-dijó casi ordenando

-Tardó unos 15 minutos, pero ten en cuenta que nos trajo lo que le pedimos.-Argumento Mike.-Estaba algo agitado, sabes que el bufet esta en planta baja y nosostros estamos en el primer piso mientras que la direccion esta en el tercero. Así que es imposible que haya sido él.

Ahora tenía algo con que seguir, sabía que el chico había ido al baño y había tardado unos 15 minutos. Todavia tenía que encajar el hecho de que había un arete de mujer y el cómo tenía la llave de la dirección. Empezó a armar el rompecabezas en su cabeza, por un momento se trajo a sí mismo a la realidad, era demasiada coincidencia que John estuviera involucrado, tal vez sus deducciones se habian contaminado de la curiosidad por conocerlo mejor, ¿Qué sucedería si solo era mera coincidencia? Estaba algo fastidiado sin poder razonar claramente, decidió irse a lavar la cara, al menos debía refrescarse un poco, pensar sin pistas claras no le ayudaba y la desesperación lo ponía algo nervioso.

El baño de hombres estaba vacio, el timbre ya había sonado hace un rato. Sherlock se miró al espejo por unos instantes, si no recordaba mal Mike le había dicho que ese era el baño al que supuestamente había ido John. Trató de calcular cuanto pudo tardar en subir y bajar las escaleras, tendría que ser muy rapido para ello, tal vez Mike tenía razón y su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Pero antes de que pudiera salir noto algo brillante en la esquina del lavatorio, era redondo y blanco. Se acerco lentamente, tomó el objeto, era una perla, una perla blanca y brillante. Había encontrado una perla igual o casi igual al del arete que tenía el director, Sherlock sonrió como si de un regalo se tratase. Casi saltando de la emoción abrió la puerta para irse del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera salir por completo chocó contra alguien quien trataba de entrar.

Sherlock sacudio su cabeza, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que había caido sentado, pero no era el único, el otro chico también había caido al piso y se sobaba la cabeza, solo entonces sintió el dolor en su mandibula. Estubo a punto de gritarle sin embargo al ver su rostro con mas detenimiento se detuvo en seco. Era John

-Tks!... oye no sabes andar con cuidado?- John estaba todavia aturdido, se sacudió el pantalon con fuerza. Al no escuchar respuesta del otro chico decidió encararlo.

-¿Me escuchaste..?-Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sherlock parado frente al él casi inmutable- Ah...¿Sherlock?

-Así que recuerdas mi nombre.

-Claro que sí, estamos en la misma clase ¿no es cierto? De todas formas, creo que debes ser mas cuidadoso ¿qué tienes en la cara? Dolió mucho ¿Sabes?

-Pues no eres el único afectado-Sherlock se tocó la barbilla y miró con algo de enojo al rubio. No pudo evitar sonreir y el rubio le respondio con otra sonrisa. Dentro de su corazón sintió un gran alivio, por alguna razón John lo hacía sonreir.

-Ok , no dije nada, me disculpo ahora si no te importa debo entrar al...- Pero antes que que pudiera terminar su frase, John centro su vista en un punto fijo en el piso. Sherlock lo miró confundido y no tardo en encontrar el centro de atención de John: la perla. Sin darse cuenta Sherlock había dejado caer la perla en el choque. Alsaron la vista al unisono, la seriedad invadió sus rostros por completo.

-Es mejor que regresemos a clases- la voz de John rompió el silencio, fuerte pero algo nerviosa. Empezó a caminar hacia el salón pero Sherlock lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera continuar. Se acerco a John lentamente hasta estar frente a frente, los ojos de John parecian sorprendidos y confusos, algo que le encantó al moreno quien rapidamente dibujo una sonrisa soberbia.

-Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto John?

_Continuara..._

**Nota del autor:**

Holas a todos! Ok, se que me tarde un montón, es que rehice este capitulo tres o cuatro veces, trate de enfocarme en Sherlock, en sus sentimientos, casi siempre leo fics donde solo tratan de los sentimeintos de John hacia Sherlock. Pareciera que no sabemos nada de los sentimentos de Sherlock y derepente se confiesa a John, al contrario que John que siempre sufre o tiene sentimientos guardados hacia el detective, que lo desea que esto que otro, eso me encanta pero no me gusta ver sufrir solo a John, creo que Sherlock tambien tiene sentimientos ^^ Tratare de plasmarlo en mi historia lo mejor posible.

Ademas quería a gradecer los reviews, mil gracias, volví a releer el primer capitulo y la ortografia y la coherencia son un asco, aún así gracias por leerlo (hug atack) seguro que aquí tambien pero prometo mejorar, consejos son muy bienvenidos.

Saludos!


	3. Sherlock

**Capítulo 3: Sherlock**

El presidente estudiantil Sebastián Morán miraba atento desde su asiento. Ver a Sherlock Holmes amonestado era toda un acontecimiento y más aún verlo disgustado con alguien, pues por lo general era él, el que sacaba de quicio a los demás. John Watson, chico nuevo, también era una sorpresa ya que sus referencias eran impecables y justo había venido a pelearse con Holmes.

-¡El empezó!- dijeron señalándose mutuamente.

-Tú fuiste el primero que me acusó- Espetó John.

-¿Quién fue el primero que uso la fuerza bruta?- Pregunto enojado Sherlock. Recordó como John había querido alejarse mientras el menor de los Holmes lo agarraba fuerte del brazo, le exigía respuestas. Como cualquiera, John se sintió intimidado y no dudo en hacerle una llave para sacárselo de encima, no había estudiado defensa personal por nada.

-¡Tú no me soltaste!

-¡Querías escapar!

-¡Ya te dije que no!

El volumen de la discusión volvió a incrementar a tal punto que el presidente ya no podía oír. Parecían perro y gato. Ese día había sido muy agitado, primero que nada la campanilla robada. El director estaba tan ocupado que le había delegado las amonestaciones y reprimendas al consejo estudiantil. Al ser el presidente era algo pesado y no alcanzaba con el vice-presidente y los demás miembros de la junta. Seb, como sus amigos le decían, era un chico reservado y algo misterioso. Pero siempre actuaba gentilmente y la paciencia era uno de sus mayores dones. Sin embargo este no era el caso.

-¡Escuchen!- dijo fuerte y claro, Sherlock y John dejaron de discutir para mirarlo - Sé que los dos están muy molestos ahora mismo pero todavía no me dijeron cuál fue la razón de su pelea.

Ambos chicos se miraron. John resoplo resignado, seguramente Sherlock lo culparía por el maldito robo. El chico de pelos rizados era una "celebridad" en ese lugar. Durante su corta estancia en ese colegio había escuchado varias historias sobre Holmes, sobre su sobresaliente desempeño, y sobre su extremada inteligencia. Si el tipo decía que el era el ladrón no dudarían en creerle. Miró la cara expectante de Moran quien esperaba respuesta. Volteo hacia Sherlock una vez más, quien seguía viéndolo con una mueca rara, parecida entre molesto y confuso.

-¿No vas a decirle tu loca teoría?-preguntó al fín dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Sherlock lo miró por unos instantes, los ojos azules y profundos del rubio le taladraban el rostro. John tenía escrito "inocente" en la toda la cara. Giró la cabeza a un lado y se aclaró la voz.

-Muy bien… peleamos porque no quiso esperarme.-la seriedad de su voz era tan firme que cualquiera pensaría que esa era una razón indiscutible para empezar una pelea. John casi cae de espaldas al escucharlo. No entendía nada, Sherlock Holmes realmente estaba loco.

-¿Eso era todo?-Moran se pasó la mano por el cabello, su voz estaba algo cansada.

-Así es-afirmó el chico de pelos rizados. Mientras que John tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía refutarlo en ese lugar, si lo hacía se culparía a sí mismo.

-Bien estaba vez voy a dejarlo pasar chicos, pero las peleas de pareja no deben ser arrastradas al colegio.-dijo Sebastián con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡¿Pareja? ¡No soy su pareja!- Si la cara de John antes estaba desenfocada, ahora estaba totalmente roja y molesta.

-Calma…-dijo Sebastián, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-no tienes por qué esconderlo, estamos en una sociedad libre y comprensiva.

-¡No soy gay! ¡Vamos Sherlock acláralo ahora mismo!-Exigió John, esta vez sí tenía pensado darle un golpe seco en la cara si no lo hacía. Sherlock miró distraído hacia el techo. La verdad es que no le importaba que pensaran, pero no quería echar más leña al fuego. Todo se había ido cuesta abajo, primero que nada había culpado a la persona equivocada. Se había hecho una idealización de John e inconscientemente lo había involucrado con el robo en el colegio. Estaba resignado, aunque se decía a si mismo que era lo mejor. Quien querría ser amigo de un tipo como John Watson, quien a pesar de ser más bajo que él había logrado inmovilizarlo doblando su brazo. Era obvio que no tenía cerebro.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera somos amigos. Se lo pedí y por eso empezó la discusión. -declaró Sherlock sonriente.

-Está bien, está bien-los calmo Moran-como se pelearon por algo tan insignificante pensé que tenían una relación sentimental o algo parecido.

-Pues ya lo oíste, no quise ser su amigo -Replicó el rubio. Si las miradas mataran, ellos dos ya estarían hecho polvo. Sus ojos parecían emanar rayos de odio que daban uno contra el otro.

- Por cierto Sebastián, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- Las palabras de John salieron inesperadamente hacia el presidente pero su mirada picara y malvada eran para el pobre de Sherlock, quien casi cae de bruces ante la ocurrencia del rubio.

-¡Claro! Puedes decirme Seb-Ambos rubios se estrecharon la mano con una aire radiante mientras Sherlock no podía creer la estupidez del presidente, acaso no veía que John lo hacía para molestarlo a él.

Moran no tardo en despacharlos. Advirtiéndoles que la próxima sería el director quien se encargaría de ellos.

El pasillo hacia su salón parecía más largo de lo común. Ambos estaban incomodos mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro. John miró de reojo a Sherlock quien parecía muy molesto y no bajaba la mirada.

-Si vas quedarte mirándome así, al menos hazlo más discretamente.- espetó Sherlock sin darse vuelta, el rubio se sorprendió y bajo rápidamente la mirada, dudando por un momento.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada sobre la perla?- su voz estaba calma pero firme, eso hizo que Sherlock también se relajara y dejara esa pose sería y molesta.- Podías culparme y no dijiste nada.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, tu tenías más razones para culparme ya que me viste salir del baño con la joya. Sin embargo preferiste que yo contara las cosas, sabiendo que podrías salir mal parado.

-Bueno, que podría a hacer alguien como yo al lado tuyo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bien no es que sea un acosador ni nada por el estilo, pero desde aquella vez en la arbolada, sentí mucha curiosidad y estuve averiguando sobre ti. Escuche muchas cosas, algunas sorprendentes y otras muy raras. -Sherlock se paró en medio del pasillo, estaba anonadado ante la confesión de John, quien también se detuvo y continuó- pero la mayoría de las respuestas eran que eres un chico muy inteligente, que tiene preferencia entre los profesores y que te gusta estar solo. Si les dijera que tú eras el culpable creo que confiarían más en tus palabras que en las mías.

-Bueno...-Sherlock bajo la mirada dudando sobre su respuesta, John era demasiado sincero, no es que no le gustara eso pero se sentía raro y su corazón se aceleraba abruptamente. Decidió cambiar de tema- Por cierto ¿por qué quisiste escapar en el baño?

-Eh, bueno es una historia muy larga, y ya te aclare que no soy el ladrón, fue otro chico.

-¿Tu lo viste?

-Ayer, cuando entre al baño lo vi con la campanilla. Estaba agitado y cuando quise acercarme a preguntarle si estaba bien, quiso golpearme con su bolso pero lo esquive. En ese momento dejó caer la perla. Salió corriendo y fui tras él. Cuando quise volver era muy tarde así que decidí venir hoy antes de la primera limpieza. No estaba seguro de que esa cosa siguiera aquí pero tenía que intentarlo. Cuando vi que tu dejaste caer la perla creí que eras el ladrón, pero al tratar de no levantar sospechas hice que tu pensaras que el culpable era yo.

-Ya veo-para Sherlock todo tenía más sentido.

-¿Cómo llegaste? Es decir, yo sabía lo de la perla porque lo vi pero tú...

-Eso rumores que escuchaste no son del todo ciertos pero hay algo en que nunca se equivocan, mi inteligencia sobrepasa por encima a la de cualquiera de mis compañeros incluso la de grados superiores- el tono egocéntrico de Sherlock hizo que John se pensase una vez más el hecho de hablar con ese tipo Sherlock y solo suspiro, ante la expresión del moreno.

-¿Pudiste ver quién era? Si lo reconoces habremos resuelto este problema.

-No, el chico traía capucha y una gorra, fue muy rápido, cuando quise verlo de cerca ya me estaba lanzando el bolso, no sé si fue mi impresión pero creo que traía anteojos.

-Hum...bien eso bastara.

-Bastara para qué

-Creo que ya sé quién es el culpable.

-¿Eh? ¿Solo con esos datos?

-Así es -Sherlock se dispuso a caminar nuevamente con un rostro satisfecho- lo encarare esta misma tarde ¿Quieres venir?

John había quedado atrás expectante ante las palabras Sherlock, sin duda era una invitación para acompañarlo, no podía negarse. Quería saber quién era el culpable, parecía emociónate y eso le encantaba.

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriente y alcanzó a Sherlock.

Durante toda la clase no volvieron a hablar, ni a cruzar palabra. Muchos estaban expectantes acerca de su discusión pero ni Sherlock ni John quisieron aclarar nada. Era obvio que habían llegado a un acuerdo y seguramente habían hecho las paces, pero todos querían saber cómo es que John había sacado coraje para pelear con alguien que se jactaba de su inteligencia y que no dudaba en dejar indefenso a cualquiera que se le enfrentase con simples palabras. Lo más extraño era que esta vez no solo no había logrado aquello sino que se había irritado y por instantes su rostro había mostrado desesperación. Algunas chicas susurraban por lo bajo mirando a John. Mientras la profesora de turno escribía en el pizarrón explicando los ejercicios, John puedo evitar sonreír ante esto, no había mentido, desde la primera vez que había visto a Holmes no pudo sentir más que curiosidad, un chico que actuaba como todo un adulto, serio y callado pero nada tímido. Durante esa semana había visto como en ciertas ocasiones algunos chicos trataban de discutir con Sherlock pero con acertados comentarios invalidaba todo ataque, a tal punto que los agresores se iban indignados.

Pregunto a algunas chicas y chicos de su cursada, la mayoría odiaba a Sherlock por sus aires de grandeza pero no negaban que era muy inteligente, a tal punto que los profesores parecían respetarlo más que a cualquiera. Pero esos rumores no solo estaban en su clase, también chicos de otros cursos sabían de esto. Y no era para menos Sherlock Holmes era alguien que se hacía notar. Ya sea por sus cualidades intelectuales, su forma de ser o en muchas ocasiones el magnetismo que producía hacia las chicas. John pensó que estas tenían que ser masoquistas para gustar de alguien como él, era claro que Sherlock no valoraba mucho a nadie más que a sí mismo. Aun así lo admiraba y todavía no sabía muy bien por qué. "Es un freak egocéntrico-decía Sally- por eso no tiene amigos. "Ermitaño, solitario, engreído, brusco y un sinfín de adjetivos empezaron a vislumbrar en su cabeza, todos lo describían de esa forma y viéndolo de cerca no estaban tan errados.

Volteo su cabeza hacia el moreno y para su sorpresa Sherlock también lo estaba mirando, se sintió un poco incómodo pero rápidamente una sonrisa volvió a parecer en su rostro. Tal vez todos tenían razón y era la primera persona que desencajo a Sherlock en años y eso le ponía orgulloso. Aunque no sabía si alguien debería ponerse orgulloso por algo así.

Volvió su atención a hacia la profesora, no faltaba mucho para que el timbre de la salida sonara, estaba muy ansioso, siempre le gustaron las aventuras. Es por eso que había perseguido al ladrón. La emoción era uno de sus mayores motores y Sherlock le había ofrecido una oportunidad, no iba a rechazarlo por nada. "Nos encontraremos en el gimnasio a las cinco de la tarde, trata de ser puntual. "Recordó sus palabras en un tono frio y presumido, pensar que había sido el quien lo había invitado.

* * *

><p>Cinco y media pasadas, miró su reloj con algo desesperación. Le había dicho que fuese puntual y ahí estaba, no solo estaba puntual sino que había llegado diez minutos antes para que el moreno no dijese nada. Miro a su alrededor y se percató que no había nadie más que él. Los chicos del club de futbol ya estaban terminados de recoger las pelotas, al igual que el club de tenis. Suspiro resignado y volvió a mirar sus reloj, cinco y cuarenta. Eso era todo, no iba a esperar más, tal vez Holmes le había jugado una broma por el incidente de la mañana. Tal vez no debió confiar en sus palabras. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz detrás suyo lo tomo por sorpresa.<p>

- ¿A dónde vas?- Era Sherlock. Se acercó al rubio lentamente.

-Sherlock, que demonios…! dijiste que nos encontraríamos a las cinco y casi son las seis!

-Se complicaron algunas cosas, es por eso que tarde. Ahora será mejor que te apresures nuestro sospechoso se ira pronto.-John estaba resignado, ni siquiera le había pedido perdón. Sherlock continúo su camino doblando la esquina del gimnasio.

-¿vienes o no? – su cabeza asomo de repente y John resoplo sin remedio. Corrió para alcanzar al chico de pelos rizados, realmente podía hacerle perder la paciencia.

Entraron en colegio sin problemas, la portera miró con desconfianza a Sherlock. Pero al ver a John a su lado no pudo evitar sorprenderse. John la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Hum…nada jovencito, solo un consejo, evita las malas compañías- dijo dirigiéndose hacia Sherlock, quien había entendido muy bien la indirecta.

-jajajaja que graciosa señora veo que el pequeño romance que tiene con el jardinero la puso muy enérgica estos días- el tono sarcástico de Sherlock era muy exagerado. La mujer bufo con enojo alejándose de los chicos. John estaba atónito, parecía que Sherlock y la portera tenían viejas cuentas pendientes.

-¿A dónde vamos Sherlock?

-Al salón del colegio estudiantil.

-Eh? El ladrón está ahí?

-Por supuesto. Ahora mismo está solo, así que será mucho más fácil acorralarlo.

Subieron las escaleras con algo de velocidad mientras algunos chicos que habían quedado de los turnos de limpieza se retiraban. Todos veían con curiosidad a la extraña pareja. John se sentía realmente incomodo ante esa situación, ¿tan absurdo era ver a Sherlock con otro compañero?

-¿John?- una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, era Sally- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Sally…-detrás de ella apareció otra figura, era Anderson, no recordaba su nombre al parecer todos lo llamaban por su apellido.

-Hola, ¿estas con el freak?

-Bueno…

-Ah seguro que te está acosando, ¿no es verdad? ¿Es por lo de la mañana?

-Oh mi querida Sally, es que no tienes nada más que hacer? - Sherlock se detuvo para enfrentar a la chica.-O es que alguien descubrió lo que hacían tú y Anderson en el salón? Si no te molesta ahora mismo John y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

-Apresúrate John- John alzo los hombros y no dijo nada, ambos chicos continuaron su camino mientras Sally y Anderson los miraban por detrás.

-¿Desde cuándo Sherlock y John son amigos?-pregunto Anderson mientras miraba en dirección a donde se habían perdido sus compañeros.

-no lo sé…Pero deberíamos advertirle a John sobre ese freak.

* * *

><p>-¿cómo haces eso?<p>

-¿Hacer qué?

-Saber todo acerca de las personas… es como si les leyeras la mente

-Solo observo.-Dijo Sherlock mientras abrían la puerta del consejo. Solo había una persona, el vicepresidente estudiantil Marcus Shakesheff.

John miro con indignación a Sherlock

-Estás loco, no puedes pensar que él es el culpable- susurro por lo bajo

-Claro que es él.

-Si no es así estaremos en grandes problemas.

-¿Chicos, se les ofrece algo? Ya estaba por retirarme. Si necesitan algo vengan mañana.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo que necesitamos esta en tu bolso-dijo Sherlock sin reparo. La cara de Marcus cambio drásticamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ya les dije que ahora no tengo tiempo…

-Me refiero a la campanilla de oro que robaste de dirección- Sherlock empezó a caminar hacia el chico mientras John trataba de entender en el lio que se había metido. Si esto no era cierto se vería en graves problemas con el colegio.

-Holmes, realmente no estoy para bromas, ahora si me permiten me retiro y hablaremos con el director mañana.

-¿Tienes miedo?, pues es obvio nunca habías hecho esto antes, es por eso que la campanilla sigue en tu mochila, aun un día después del robo. Esta demás decir que no confías en tu familia, por eso la trajiste al colegio.-Marcus retrocedió unos pasos- Ahora mismo estás asustado, tu transpiración te delata. Igual que ayer, por eso estabas agitado aunque no habías corrido. Robaste la campanilla para venderla y comprar un regalo para una chica que te gusta ¿no es así? Pero al parecer no te corresponde, ya que primeramente le querías regalar unos aretes de tu madre, que si bien son caro, para la chica eran una simple antigüedad pasada de moda. Como no tenías dinero para algo más decente decidiste robar la campanilla de oro puro y venderlo pero aun no tienes el coraje de hacerlo. Yo que tú lo hubiera hecho ayer mismo. ¿Me equivoco en algo?

-¿Como…?

-¿Cómo supe que fuiste tú? Simple, esta mañana cuando entre a dirección aun había huellas frescas en el piso pero nadie le dio importancia, ya que estaban alterados por el robo. Eran de hombre, de estatura media, igual que John.-señalo al aludido quien miraba con fascinación su relato- Él te vio ayer en el baño, pero antes de reconocerte escapaste, tenías anteojos justo como ahora pero te tapabas con una capucha. Hay cientos de chicos que usan anteojos pero los únicos que tienen las llaves de dirección son tú y el presidente, quien no los usa. Fue muy inteligente dejar un arete en dirección, quien podría pensar que el ladrón era un chico si había un arete de mujer en lugar. Sin embargo tu mayor error fue dejar caer la perla en el baño de hombres, es algo de lo que no te diste cuenta.

- Eres un bastardo Holmes-El chico bajo su mirada y empezó a reír-, y pensar que el director iba resignarse por no encontrar culpables. Es una campanilla que nadie usa, la necesitaba por eso es que la tome, tengo una beca que me costó conseguir, siempre trato de tener notas muy altas. Mi propia familia no me apoya. Y pensar que hasta la chica que me gusta no valora todo lo que hice, pensé que me entendía. ¿Saben lo que me dijo? Que no quería a un pobretón como yo.

-Lastima, ahora podrías entregarme la campanilla.

-Sherlock!- espetó John ante la falta de delicadeza del moreno.

-¿Qué?- Antes que pudieran reaccionar Marcus empujo a Sherlock y escapó por la puerta dejándolo tirado en el piso, John se acercó para ayudarlo.

-Debemos alcanzarlo -ordenó levantándose rápidamente, ambos corrieron tras el chico de anteojos quien se dirigió directo a la terraza del colegio.

-Vamos entrégame la campanilla- Ordenó Sherlock, el chico estaba al borde de la terraza. La situación se había vuelto extremadamente peligrosa, si se acercaban era obvio que el chico cometería una locura

-No tienes que hacer esto, no vale la pena- dijo John al fin.

-¡No!, ya no me importa nada. Siempre trate de ser el mejor ¿Entienden?, no me importaba lo que mi familia dijese, ni siquiera mis amigos, pero no soporto la idea de que ella me odie y no valore nada de lo soy. Miren en que me he convertido, en un ladrón que echó todo a la basura solo por ella- el chico había entrado en una especie de catarsis, respiraba agitado y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-Entrega la campanilla-volvió a repetir Sherlock.

-No lo hare, si te acercas me tirare.

-No, no lo harás-Y en un movimiento rápido Sherlock trato de alcanzar al chico pero este se dejó caer por la baranda, John observo en cámara lenta como Sherlock sin ningún problema se abalanzo hacia el chico cayendo al mismo tiempo.

-Sherlock!-El rubio se sintió horrorizado y corrió al borde de la terraza, para su fortuna el moreno se había agarrado al borde con su mano izquierda mientras en el otro brazo tenia sujeto a Marcus quien no paraba de llorar.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a ayudarme?- dijo Sherlock como si estar colgado de esa forma fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. John lo tomo del brazo, aliviado de que eso no se había convertido en una tragedia.

Ya seguros el chico no hizo más que llorar, estaba tirado todavía en el piso y se tapaba la cara con las manos. John sintió pena y algo de coraje. Ese muchacho tenía problemas serios y parecía que se sentía solo, no quería imaginarse en una situación así nunca. Vio a Sherlock quien miraba al vicepresidente con indiferencia.

-¿Siguen aquí?-Balbuceó Marcus- Por qué no corren con el director y le dicen todo, acaso eso no era lo que querían- las palabras del vicepresidente eran casi susurros pero se entendían muy bien. Entre sollozo y sollozo hipaba y seguía llorando.

-No diremos nada-La voz ronca de Sherlock sonó fuerte y muy decidida- creí que eras inteligente pero como cualquier humano normal dejas que sentimientos tan insignificantes dicten tu vida. Si prometes superar esas estupideces no diremos nada.

Marcus alzó la cara después de un momento, sus ojos aun rojos e hinchados seguían dejando caer lágrimas. Movió la cabeza asintiendo. No dijo nada más.

Por su parte John estaba muy sorprendido por la decisión de su compañero, por un instante sintió que veía al verdadero Sherlock. No al cretino listillo que todos veían sino a uno más humano.

-Vamos John- cuando quiso decirlo, Sherlock ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Miró una vez más a Marcus quien se secaba el rostro y luego corrió para alcanzar al moreno.

-Está bien que lo dejemos ahí, podría intentarlo de nuevo.

-Ya no lo intentara, creo que ahora se lo pensara mejor.

-¿Y qué hay de la campanilla?

-No es ningún problema- Sherlock saco de su bolsillo la dichosa campanilla y la alzo como si fuera un trofeo.

-¡¿Eh? ¿Cuándo la has tomado?

-Mientras el vice caía, la tome de su bolsillo- Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja hicieron que John perdiera el control y antes que el moreno lo notara recibió un golpe en su cabeza.

-¿¡Que haces?

-¿Qué haces tú?, lo único que querías era la campanilla. Y pensar que me creí tu discursito.

-Por favor John no pasó nada malo. Y aunque así fuese no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

-¿Casi te matas no lo ves? ¡Dios! El susto que me diste, eres un idiota.

-Valió la pena, yo tenía razón.

-¿Quieres que te de otro no es cierto?

-Nadie te obligo a que vinieras.

John alzo las manos en claro signo de cansancio. Y se alejó del moreno a paso apresurado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Sherlock se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

-A casa, eres un dolor de cabeza andante-se detuvo un momento para sorpresa de Sherlock-Una pregunta más, como supiste lo de la chica y su familia.

-oh eso, pues no es nada difícil, el tenia barro de la calle donde vives, supuse que fue a ese lugar pero, para qué, él vive del otro lado de la ciudad. Entonces recordé que hay una chica de su curso que vive en esa zona. No es muy difícil deducirlo pues solo tu hermana, tú y esa chica viven en esas calles. Es por eso que tenía barro en sus zapatos la había ido a esperar a su casa. Él se le declaro ayer por la mañana y ella lo rechazo. Lo sé porque ayer por la mañana ambos llegaron tarde, la chica parecía normal pero él estaba triste. Solo fueron observaciones que hice desde la fila. En cuanto a su familia, siempre supe que tenía una beca, sus padres nunca viene a los actos oficiales y no habla mucho de ellos.

-Ya veo, bien no debería decir esto, ya que casi te matas pero… ha sido sorpréndete, eres fantástico Sherlock.

-¿En serio crees eso?- ahí estaba de nuevo, el corazón acelerado.

-Por supuesto, aunque sigues siendo un idiota.-Ambos chicos empezaron a reír, la gente que pasaba los miraba curiosos, parecía que estaban disfrutando de un buen momento juntos.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Sherlock no dudo en preguntar, toda las dificultades que había tenido para charlar con John se habían esfumado, el rubio lo hacía tan facil. Su forma de hablar, sus sonrisas, hasta sus enojos le parecían tan naturales, como si se hubieran conocido toda una vida. - conozco un restaurante chino que vende unos fideos exquisitos.

-Claro, si tú pagas.-Ambos empezaron caminar a paso lento, mientras Sherlock le explicaba cómo distinguir un buen restaurante oriental de uno malo. John solo asentía y reía complacido ante las ocurrencias de su compañero.

A lo lejos otro rubio observaba la situación, tenía un celular en sus manos, estaba hablando con alguien.

-Creo que tu espectáculo se arruino Jim, el chico no salto.

_-__Mph__… lo __sé, hubiera sido divertido, creo que Holmes me aguó la fiesta. Pensé que tendrías que buscar una nueva mano derecha, __"__Presidente Seb__".-_la voz en el teléfono remarco esto último.-_Tal vez empiece a venir al colegio, esto se está poniendo interesante. Más aun cuando apareció este chico nuevo….como se llamaba._

- John Watson, el nuevo de la cursada B

_-__Si... el lindo John Watson…Creo que este año me divertiré más que el año pasado_.-el teléfono se cortó sin aviso, Sebastián lo guardo y saco un cigarro de bolsillo, era verdad ese año sería más interesante que el anterior.

* * *

><p><strong>Motas del autor:<strong> (si, motas, así como lo lee XDDD)

Hola a todo el mundo! Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, los amo, los adoro, si estoy siguiéndolo es gracias a ustedes!

LackyChan: Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste la trama.

XxNaokoxX: Muchas gracias Naoko

N.A.O.L: En serio? Muchisimas gracias, me alegra saber que te haya gustado, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Oh… la cosa se puso un poco turbia, Sebastián Moran? Jim? Jujujuju no quiero volver este fic policial pero creo que será lindo ver interactuar a los dos rubios y a los dos morenos ( Para mi Sebastián Moran tiene que ser rubio! Y alto igual que Sherlock, lo exijo!) Como verán por el nombre del capítulo trate de hablar más por el lado de John de cómo ve él a Sherlock. Aunque se que tengo mil errores espero les haya gustado, si lo ven muy oc avisen porfis así me doy cuenta, me gusta dibujar e hice algunos doujnshis de series animadas y las historias me salían muy oc, asi que cualquier sugerencia es muy bienvenida


	4. Solo curiosidad

**Capítulo 4: Solo curiosidad**

-Me… ¡me gustas mucho!-La chica de pelo rojizo cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Su cara roja demostraba que estaba muy nerviosa. Los puños apretados al costado de su cuerpo seguían temblando. Seguiría hablando.-Por eso… quisiera que salgamos juntos. ¡Yo te amo!

Fue solo entonces cuando Sherlock presto atención a lo que decía.

"Amar" no entendía muy bien ese verbo aplicado sobre una persona desconocida que no fuera un pariente. Nunca había querido a nadie. La curiosidad de saber que sensaciones producía ese sentimiento muchas veces le invadió la cabeza. Hace mucho lo descarto. Tal vez tenía una oportunidad para tener un conocimiento más exacto de ese extraño sentimiento. La pelirroja no alzó la mirada, parecía respirar algo agitada. Sherlock suspiro resignado, era obvio que en ese estado la chica no le respondería de una forma coherente. Decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a John.

-Lo siento pero no me interesas.-la frase era casi trillada. Era una oración que usó muchas veces y era la mejor para deshacerse de ese tipo de situaciones.

La chica al fin lo miró de frente, con lágrimas en los ojos, y antes de que pudiera decir nada mas Sherlock estaba alejándose de ella. El moreno ni siquiera volteó cuando la chica lo llamo un par de veces. "Típico" pensó mientras regresaba al antiguo salón de música. Fue una pérdida de tiempo. Culpa de John, casi lo había obligado a ir a ver a la pelirroja, Sherlock sabía muy bien lo que esa niña quería pero a pesar de todo fue. John se lo pidió encarecidamente, bueno en realidad al principio no accedió pero el rubio estaba tan furioso que no quiso pelearse por una tontería.

Apenas abrió la puerta John salto de la mesa donde estaba sentado para acercase a su amigo.

-¿Y?-

-¿"Y" qué?

-¿Que paso con Marie?-John se acercó al moreno que siguió de largo para sentarse en una silla que daba al ventanal

-¿Quién es Marie?-Preguntó tranquilo, John rodo los ojos molesto-¡oh sí!, la chica pelirroja. Nada, la rechace obviamente.

-¿Ni siquiera sabias su nombre?, es una compañera de curso.-Espetó John, volvió a sentarse sobre una mesa cercana- ¿Y qué te dijo?

-No seas chusma.

-No lo soy…-dijo casi ofendido- es solo que en la mañana estaba como loca, dijo que yo era el único que podía convencerte ya que te había citado varias veces y nunca le habías respondido.

-Sera tonta, obviamente la estaba rechazando indirectamente.-Sherlock miró por la ventana. El paisaje estaba adornado por una parejita que se abrazaba mientras caminaba en el patio.

John decidió no preguntar nada más, esos eran los momentos en los que Sherlock se perdía en quién sabe dónde de su extraña y fascinante mente. El rubio aun recordaba lo que le había dicho Marie, cuando se negó a servir de puente entre ella y su amigo, "¡Entonces los rumores son ciertos! ¡Sedujiste a Sherlock y están saliendo juntos!" Si su compañera hubiera sido un hombre John le habría saltado enzima por decir una estupidez como esa. La chica se había puesto a lloriquear y no pudo más que acceder a su capricho. Ese tonto pedido le hizo reflexionar acerca de su amistad con el moreno ¿Desde cuándo estaban tan unidos?

Tres meses habían pasado desde el incidente con la campanilla de oro. El director no entendía cómo es que el objeto robado había vuelto a su lugar. John no le pregunto a Sherlock y tampoco quería saberlo. Le hacía gracia, aunque debía admitir que se le paro el corazón cuando vio saltar a Sherlock detrás de Marcus. Desde ese día se juntaban a charlar en la fuente. A John le gustaba estar con Sherlock y a Sherlock le gustaba estar con John, nunca establecieron una fecha para el inicio de su amistad, era como si siempre hubieran sido amigos.

No les importo lo que los demás dijeran, era estúpido ponerse a dar explicaciones. En una ocasión Sally quiso abrirle los ojos al rubio. Casi había obligado a John a ir detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela y decirle lo malo que era estar con Sherlock Holmes. Por supuesto el moreno se dio cuenta y los siguió. Nunca se había sentido más feliz como esa vez. John no solamente la estaba poniendo en su lugar sino que también lo estaba defendiendo. Se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo tontamente y se regañó mentalmente. Esas cosas no deberían hacerle sentir feliz, de todos modos John era fantástico.

Sherlock le enseño al rubio toda la escuela, el complejo era grande y tenía muchas canchas así como también patios y jardines con una gran variedad de flores. A John le encantaba esos lugares, era un romántico. Sherlock se burló en muchas ocasiones de eso, logrando que el rubio se molestara. Pero esos enojos nunca duraban, John siempre se sorprendía por algo que Sherlock dedujera y todo volvía a la normalidad. Sin embargo había un lugar especial que ambos adoraban, era el pequeño bosque donde se habían hablado por primera vez. Había arboles de todas la clases, abundando unos altos los cuales John no recordaba el nombre y siempre le preguntaba a Sherlock. El moreno cansado de recordárselo no quiso decírselo más.

El salón donde estaban en ese momento era el antiguo salón de música, que había sido abandonado por uno más grande y bonito. Quedaba casi en la punta más alejada del centro del colegio, tal vez por eso lo dejaron de usar. Lo único que había quedado era un piano grande y viejo y algunos instrumentos de cuerda. John los había visto todos, claro había sido Sherlock quien se los enseño. Al moreno le encantaba la música y había tocado varias veces el violín para John. Sherlock realmente era un chico prodigio. No solo era uno de los mejores alumnos de ese colegio sino que también una figura respetada por algunos profesores y odiado por otros, que eran la gran mayoría. Cada día sorprendía al rubio quien no se cansaba de decir que Sherlock Holmes era brillante, sin contar sus variados defectos. Pero eso no opacaba su genialidad.

-John ¿qué es el amor?-La pregunta del moreno tomo por sorpresa a su amigo que casi cae de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-dijo John mientras se recuperaba del impacto.

-Nada solo curiosidad… Además una persona tan propensa a emocionarse con simples flores debe saber más sobre el _"amor"_ que yo.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir que soy cursi?- John ya se lo veía venir, aquí estaba otra vez el Sherlock nuestro de cada día.

-Además, pero sobre todo porque la tal Marie me dijo que me amaba. Apenas sabía de sus existencia y la vida de ella parecía que girar en torno a la mía desde hace mucho.

-Déjalo Sherlock, no creo que entiendas algo como eso, tu cerebro se quemaría tratando de descifrar algo tan humano.-El rubio empezó a reír.

-¿Y esa es tu forma de decirme máquina…?

-Esa es mi forma de decir que lo dejes porque ya es hora de volver a clases.-John rio otra vez y tomo a su amigo del brazo para arrástralo a el salón.

- ¿Alguna vez amaste…?

John se detuvo súbitamente. No respondió nada y luego de un momento volvió a caminar.

-¿No responderás?

-No hace falta…camina o nos regañaran por llegar tarde- un deje de tristeza pareció asomarse en su rostro-…Ah sí, ya sé cómo voy a llamar a esos árboles del parque.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, los arboles del pequeño bosque. Ya no hace falta que me digas su nombre, para mí solo serán: "Arboles del cielo azul"

-Pero ese no es su nombre…además no respondiste….- El moreno no pudo continuar, habían llegado al salón.

Sherlock le preguntó acerca del amor a John una par de ocasiones más. Por lo general el rubio se mostraba renuente a responder si había amado a alguien aparte de su familia. El moreno se sentía molesto, ¿por qué su amigo se negaba a hablar de eso? Y lo más importante ¿por qué le molestaba eso a él?

* * *

><p>-¡Hola John!-Un rubio alto y de ojos verdes apareció en la ventana del salón de Sherlock y John. El moreno suspiro resignado, Sebastián Moran no se resignaba. Estaba convencido de meter a John al club de Básquet.<p>

Si bien John Watson era un chico más bajo que sus compañeros, aunque no el más bajo, recientemente había revelado que cuando niño jugaba al básquet y era un gran jugador. Muchos no le habían creído pero él no dudó en demostrarles a sus compañeros que lo bueno venía en paquete pequeño. Un día de esos se decidió a desafiar a uno de los jugadores del club de Básquet, que media treinta centímetros más que él. Con agilidad y destreza logró anotar sobrepasando al grandote. Sherlock no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto. Para él John era perfecto. Era desafiante, valiente y no le gustaba perder. El rubio había demostrado que era capaz de todo. Desde ese día Sebastián no paró de invitarlo al club de básquet del cual obviamente era capitán.

En esta ocasión Sebastián estaba siendo más persistente. John parecía pensárselo.

-Hay muchos chicos hábiles en ese juego y muy altos- Interrumpió Sherlock- por qué no se lo pides a uno de ellos.

-Hola Sherlock ¿Cómo van las cosas?, oí que ya no tienes tantos problemas con tus compañeros. – Dijo Sebastián mirando al rubio- Parece que John te hizo bien.

John bajo la mirada apenado. Al ver la reacción de su amigo Sherlock se enfureció. Una sonrisa fingida apareció en su rostro.

-Sigo siendo el mismo Moran, no soy como cualquiera de ustedes- El moreno no midió sus palabras. Y tarde se dio cuenta, John lo miraba con algo de decepción. Sin querer lo había metido en esa bolsa de personas aburridas y faltos de inteligencia.

-No sucede nada Seb- John sonrió y volvió al tema de discusión-Sé que te parecerá raro pero de verdad no creo que pueda cumplir con la rutina del club de Básquet. Siento ser desagradecido por tu invitación pero no puedo entrar al club.

-Vamos amigo-Seb atrapo a John con un brazo. Sherlock sintió que la bilis le estaba rebasando- No te preocupes por el tiempo, con tal de que pertenezcas al equipo. Aquella vez nos dejaste con la boca abierta ¿no es cierto Sherlock?

Sherlock se mostró ofendido. Volteó la mirada.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que atender algunos asuntos en dirección. John soy muy persistente. Así que piénsatelo ¿quieres?-Sebastián se fue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dedicada solo a John quien suspiró cansado. El rubio volvió a su asiento y detrás de él estaba Sherlock, quien hizo lo mismo.

-¿Entraras al club de básquet?- Sherlock empezó a hablar ansioso por saber si John se había enojado por lo que había dicho.

-¿Eh?- el rubio se giró en dirección a su amigo-bueno me gusta el básquet pero no quiero agregar más cosas a mi rutina. En realidad solo quiero concentrarme en los estudios.

-Pero realmente te gusta.

John rio un poco. Como engañar a su amigo.

-Sí, es verdad. Tienes razón, pero es un sueño pasado. Cuando era niño el básquet era mi vida. Lo jugaba todo el tiempo, todos decían que por mi altura no jugaría bien pero les demostré lo contrario. Viste lo que paso la otra vez. Bueno esos es gracias a que siempre quise ser basquetbolista y entrenaba mucho.

-¿Y por qué dejaste de hacerlo si tanto te gustaba?-A pesar de su poder de deducción no podía negar que John siempre lo sorprendía.

-Cosas…-Su mirada se perdió en el vacío-mis prioridades cambiaron.

Sherlock decidió que no debía preguntar más de ese asunto. Quería que fuera John quien le contara cuando quisiera hacerlo. A pesar de ser jóvenes John parecía tener un pasado extenso y lleno de experiencia que nunca le conto. Tal vez pronto lo haría. O eso esperaba. Saber cosas de John era divertido, estar con él era divertido.

* * *

><p>La biblioteca era un buen lugar para pensar. Lejos del asedio de su hermano y la servidumbre. Sherlock ojeo la primera página del libro de botánica para pasar a la segunda pero después de un rato volvió a la misma. Maldecía por dentro. No podía concentrarse, solo quería leer con tranquilidad pero sus propios pensamientos le estaban jugando en contra. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. A pesar de que quería disculparse con John por lo que había dicho su orgullo pudo más y dejo pasar la oportunidad. Aunque agradeció que el rubio no se enojara.<p>

Había visto un poco del pasado de John con el relato sobre el básquet. Pero era una pequeña parte nada más. Decidió que no preguntaría más pero la curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. Durante esa semana se había visto tentado a ir hablar con su hermana. A diferencia de John era una chica muy ruidosa y casi molesta al hablar. Rodeada de un grupo grande de chicos y chicas, no parecía interesarle las clases en lo más mínimo. Lo único que tenían igual era la apariencia y el apellido.

Decidió volver a su habitación. Todo era tan aburrido. Incluso sus experimentos habían sido prohibidos por su madre. Los sirvientes se habían cansado de limpiar el salón principal, y no dudaron en quejarse con la señora Holmes. A Microft no le molestaba porque siempre estaba fuera en algún asunto del reino. Solo venía a almorzar o cenar cuando podía o simplemente para molestarlo.

Tomó su celular del escritorio y se tiró en su cama. John no le había respondió a su último mensaje. Volvió a enviarlo.

_Me aburro. ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_S._

_¿Estas estudiando para el examen de mañana?_

_S._

_Si no respondes empezare a llamar._

_S._

Espero un momento más y como no hubo respuesta empezó a marcar pero antes de que terminara el celular timbró.

_Sherlock, si sabes que estoy estudiando no deberías molestarme ¿No crees?_

_J._

_Lo sé pero estoy aburrido, ese tema ya lo sé memoria._

_S._

_Pues yo no tengo tu inteligencia. Así que no molestes_

_J._

John dejo su celular sobre la repisa, teniendo la esperanza de que Sherlock lo dejara estudiar. Antes de que pudiera sentarse el teléfono volvió a sonar. A veces Sherlock se ponía muy pesado y ese no era el día para cumplir sus caprichos ya que debía estudiar para el examen de filosofía.

_John, sigo aburrido._

_S._

Miró el mensaje resignado. Sherlock no iba a dejarlo en paz. Pero se le ocurrió una idea. Como su madre le había enseñado una vez no había mal que por bien no venga.

_Sherlock, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?_

_J._

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_¿Lo dices en serio?_

_S._

_Claro, si quieres. Podremos estudiar juntos y así me ayudas un poco._

_J._

_Por supuesto. Ahora mismo voy._

_S._

John sonrió pícaro. Al menos se aprovecharía del talento de su amigo y entendería un poco mejor.

Agradeció que Harry se hubiera ido a la casa de una de sus amigas. Si Sherlock y ella se cruzaran se armaría un desastre ya que su melliza era muy temperamental. Era seguro que reaccionaría ante las deducciones de su amigo. Miró la hora, eran recién la cuatro, tendría tiempo para estudiar y hacer la cena. A arreglo un poco el desastre que Harry dejó en el living y preparo unos bocadillos. Sherlock no tardó en llegar a su casa. Una limusina grande y negra se paró frente a su casa. Sabía que su amigo tenía un buen pasar pero no pensó que tanto. Bajo a recibirlo. Mientras salía pudo ver que Sherlock discutía con alguien. La persona que seguía dentro del móvil parecía sonreír ante las réplicas del moreno que ya estaba fuera. Se detuvieron cuando John se acercó. El chico dentro del coche abrió la puerta para salir, al mismo tiempo que Sherlock trataba de impedirlo con algo de disimulo. Al ver que no tenía remedio lo dejo salir.

Un chico bien vestido y de un gran porte salió y se paró frente a John quien no entendía nada.

-Así que este es el famoso John Hamish Watson-El chico alto y de pelo rizados igual que su amigo extendió su mano para saludarlo- Microft Holmes un gusto conocerte.

-Hola…-John miró a su amigo, parecía realmente furioso- er…

-Soy el hermano de Sherlock

-¿Terminaste Microft?-Sherlock casi se puso en medio de su hermano y John-Si ya terminaste podrías irte ¿no crees?

Microft no le hizo caso y siguió con su presentación.

-Es bueno saber que mi hermanito tiene un amigo como tú, bueno solo quería saludarte John. Nos veremos pronto- Microft sonrío y volvió al coche mientras Sherlock lo mataba con los ojos.

El coche largo y negro se alejó rápidamente.

-Sherlock...

-No digas nada.

* * *

><p>John se estaba partiendo de la risa. Sherlock le había empezado a contar sobre las trágicas historias de Microft Holmes y los pasteles. Las cosas no habían salido como el rubio esperaba. No solo no estaban estudiando, sino que estaban encima del techo de su casa comiendo palomitas de maíz. Ya estaba atardeciendo. John no recordaba cómo habían llegado ahí pero no le importaba porque se estaba divirtiendo de lo más lindo con las historias de Sherlock.<p>

-¿En serio se comió una torta entera el solo?-John no podía evitar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Así como lo oyes, no pudo evitarlo era de chocolate.

Ambos chicos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Eran felices, no había necesidad de nada más que estar juntos y las cosas eran perfectas. Así pensaba John y así esperaba que su amigo Sherlock pensara. Cuando terminaron de reír sus miradas se cruzaron, ya solo sonriendo y buscando algo en los ojos del otro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-La voz familiar para John y Sherlock aparecido detrás de ellos. Sacándolos de esa extraña pero reconfortante atmosfera. Una chica rubia y enojada los miraba esperando respuesta.

-¿Harry? ¿Cuándo llegaste…?-John brincó apresurado, como si lo hubieron encontrado haciendo una travesura.

-Eso me pregunto yo, ¿no deberías estar estudiando?-Harry no apartaba la mirada de Sherlock aunque hablara con John. Sus ojos eran acusadores. Sherlock decidió que no era de importancia, tal vez era una hermana celosa. Había escuchado que los gemelos y mellizos eran más apegados.

-No me hagas reír. Tú también tienes examen mañana, no deberías molestarme.

-Soy mayor que tú John-los hermanos empezaron a discutir mientras bajaban del techo.

-Por tres minutos, hasta cuando estarás con ese maldito complejo de hermana mayor. De todas formas, soy yo el que hace todos los deberes.

-Por eso mismo, eres el menor debes obedecer-la chica siguió directo a su cuarto, sin escuchar a John- que tal si preparas algo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

John no respondió. Discutir con Harry era una pérdida de tiempo. Miró a Sherlock que se pasó todo el tiempo observando la situación. Estaba a punto de decir algo pero John lo detuvo.

-No. No quiero saber que estaba haciendo en la casa de su amiga. Si es que estuvo en la casa de su amiga. Prefiero que te lo guardes.

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Los tres chicos estaban en la cocina, John se dispuso a preparar algo rápido para merendar. Mientras Sherlock y Harry estaban esperando en la mesa. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. John podía sentir la tensión entre esos dos en la espalda. Una gran guerra de miradas en su espalda.<p>

Sherlock estaba inmutable. Mientras analizaba a Harriet Watson de pies a cabeza. Ella tenía de nuevo esa mirada acusadora asesina que había puesto en el de que pudieran abrir la boca John dejo un jarro con jugo en la mesa.

-¡Listo! Harry ahí tienes el emparedado de jamón y queso, no te lo calentare así que hazlo tú quieres.

-John…- la chica volvió su mirada a su hermano con un tono dulce, casi suplicante- creo que esta era la última rebanada de queso, y sabes que a papa le gusta mucho. Olvide que dijo que compráramos más. Así que…

-¿Qué? Yo no iré, eres tú la que se lo está comiendo, tú debes ir.

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer su emparedado descaradamente. John suspiro cansado. Era obvio que su hermana tenía planeado hacerle la tarde imposible.

-Muy bien, iré a comprar más, ¿Sherlock me acompañas?

-Lo siento John, te espero aquí.

-¿Qué?, no, no, no, tu vendrás conmigo.

John tomó a Sherlock del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el living.

-Harry no está de buen humor hoy, además estoy seguro que empezaras con tus observaciones. Me prometiste que no harías eso aquí.

-Es algo que estoy cumpliendo. Ahora puedes ir tranquilo, no es como si empezáramos discutir por nada, ni siquiera hemos hablado.

-Los conozco muy bien, y sobre todo a mi hermana. Algo trama.

-John-Sherlock puso la voz más tranquila que el rubio pudo haber escuchado nunca-no pasa nada, te prometo que mantendré la boca cerrada.

El rubio no pudo más que aceptar. Confiaría en Sherlock. Tomó su llavero y salió corriendo. Sherlock lo vio alejarse por el ventanal. Acomodó su camisa y volvió a la cocina. Harry parecía esperarlo. No había tocado mucho más del emparedado que John preparó. Al ver entrar al moreno sorbió un poco de jugo mientras este se sentaba.

-Así que… ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-Sherlock fue directo, no iba a pretender que no entendió la jugada de Harry- Pediste queso porque sabias que solo había una rebanada, de esa forma podías enviar John a comprar más. Querías quedarte a solas conmigo ¿Me equivoco? Harry rodó los ojos molesta pero mostró una sonrisa forzada.

-Muy bien, parece que eres todo lo que en el colegio dicen-la chica se puso frente a frente con Sherlock, quien tenía una risa burlona en su rostro.

-Parece que no te caigo bien. Pero es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado, así que no me molesta.

-Aléjate de John- las facciones de Harry se volvieron serias-No me importa si eres un maldito genio o si tienes mucho dinero. No quiero que John sufra otra vez.

-¿Qué?-Sherlock no esperaba esa respuesta

-Arriba en el techo…conozco esa mirada- la chica bajo el rostro como si buscara algo en sus recuerdos-es la misma mirada que ella tenía…

-¿Quién? ¿A qué te refieres?- Sherlock estaba confundido

-No te hagas al tonto. Estás enamorado de John.

Parecía que un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Sherlock Holmes. Trataba de asimilar lo que la hermana del rubio había dicho. "_Enamorado" _Su mente deambulaba en un espacio irrisorio donde todo parecía blanco y sin salida. Por qué no podía negar esa frase. La lógica decía que él debía refutar eso argumentando una amistad estrecha y nada más. Balbuceó algo inentendible.

No escucho cuando la chica tomo su plato con el emparedado que John le preparo, ni cuando tomo su bolso para salir de la cocina o cuando le repitió que se alejara de su hermano. En su mente solo retumbaba aquella palabra a la que no le encontraba significado. Tal vez inconscientemente había estado buscando respuesta para lo que sentía por su querido amigo John, aquello que había enterrado muy dentro de su cabeza, aquello a lo que él había titulado _"solo curiosidad"_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Holas a todo el mundo, ¡perdón! ¡Mil perdones! tarde en subir este capítulo mucho más de lo que esperaba, si les contara todo lo que me paso( más bien a mi compu) de todas formas gracias por seguir mi historia, gracias por aguantar mi ortografía y más mi cohesión gramatical, no soy buena con los tiempos. Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Respecto al capítulo ¿Qué onda los hermanos mayores? ¿Demasiado protectores no? Sherlock pícaro, tienes a todas las nenas muertas, aunque seas una patada en el trasero. Aunque sé que amas solo a John que ama a otra person…ejem quiero decir…er…Hagan como que no leyeron lo último que dije.

¡Y si! mi Young Microft tiene los pelos rizados igual que Sherlock, imagínenselo. (Babas, babas por todos lados). Bueno eso es todo, como siempre todos los reviews son bienvenidos. Muchísimas gracias, otra vez, por seguir este fic :)


	5. Mensajes

**Capítulo 5: Mensajes**

Cuando John regresó a su casa, Sherlock ya no estaba. Lo busco en su habitación, en el jardín, subió a la terraza y cuando volvió a bajar fue directo con Harry. Su hermana se hizo a la desentendida. Buscó su celular y llamó a su amigo pero no atendió. Le envió varios mensajes de texto. No recibió respuesta sino hasta pasada la medianoche. Ni siquiera era una respuesta, era una pregunta.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

_S._

John salto de su cama y empezó a llamarlo, el moreno no respondió. Estaba preocupado y Sherlock ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle bien. Decidió escribirle un mensaje regañándolo por su comportamiento, por haberse ido sin decir nada, por no responderle antes y sobre todo por tenerlo tan preocupado. Su furia se redujo mientras escribía, empezó a preguntar si estaba bien, el por qué se había ido o si Harry le había hecho algo. Y por último, ya calmo y sereno, le pidió que no hiciese eso nunca más. Cuando se dio cuenta miró el tamaño del mensaje en su celular, parecía más una carta que un simple mensaje de texto. La pregunta de Sherlock seguía ahí sin una respuesta de su parte.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde (se había quedado despierto esperando una respuesta por parte de Sherlock) y tenía ojeras pronunciadas. Harry se burló de eso mientras desayunaban. No le importo. Una vez más trato de sacarle algo a su melliza pero como siempre ella supo desviar ese tema. El rubio no pregunto más, Harriet podría haber hecho o dicho algo ofensivo pero su amigo sabía defenderse muy bien de esas cosas. Tenía que ser algo más, Sherlock no actuaría de esa forma sin un motivo importante.

Cuando llegaron al colegio espero ansioso por hablar con el moreno. Nunca llegó. Durante los descansos le envió varios mensajes. Sherlock no respondió de nuevo. John se sintió frustrado, enojado y sobre todo preocupado. Así fue durante una semana, la segunda semana John desistió. Sherlock no dio señales de vida.

Lo más extraño para John era que nadie reparaba en su ausencia. Ni siquiera los profesores. Pregunto a sus compañeros pero no quisieron decirle o más bien lo esquivaban. ¿Qué les sucedía?

-Es porque estas con Sherlock-una chica rubia se acercó a John. Tenía el pelo parecido al de él, un color ceniza, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes claro.

-Soy Sarah Sawyer- John estaba punto de presentarse pero Sarah siguió hablando.-Eres John Watson ¿no es cierto? Soy del curso del lado.

-Sí… -estaba sorprendido- ¿Cómo supiste quién era?

-Bueno, es que desde que estas con Sherlock Holmes te has vuelto una especie de celebridad en este colegio-dijo la chica.

-¿En serio? No entiendo por qué- respondió el rubio con su ya habitual sonrisa.

-Es que estas con alguien a quien casi todos odian. Y aun sigues vivo.-La chica se acercó intentando un falso susurro. Ambos rieron. Ella trajo un asiento al pupitre de John y empezaron a hablar sobre todo. Sobre el colegio, sobre el clima y sobre sus compañeros. Fue entonces que John se enteró que Sherlock no era un chico que viniese a la escuela frecuentemente. Antes de su llegada a ese colegio el moreno había faltado por temporadas completas. Ningún profesor decía nada, ni siquiera el director, por qué sabían que el chico era un genio en estado puro. Algunos profesores preferían que el moreno no pisara siquiera el instituto ya que los dejaba en evidencia y como unos tontos. Las autoridades del colegio se conformaban con que su nombre estuviese en sus listas ya que de alguna forma les daba prestigio aunque el chico Holmes fuera una patada en el trasero.

-Él nunca me conto eso-dijo John pensativo.

-Tú lo viste, el casi no tiene amigos. Por no decir que nunca los tuvo- Sarah miro alrededor del curso- Desde que llegaste aquí él se ha comportado un poco mejor -Parece…un poco más humano. Recuerdo que una vez desafió al propio director en medio de un acto estudiantil.

-Ese es Sherlock-rió John - se me hacía raro que nadie se percatara de sus faltas, aunque lo odien.

-No todos lo hacen, bueno es decir "todas"-la chica hizo el signo de comillas con su dedos-tengo entendido que esta el club de las que lo aman porque es guapo, inteligente y todas esas cosas, y luego el club de las se confesaron que luego de haber sido rechazadas lo empiezan a odiar. Aunque siguen amándolo.

-Vaya ahora entiendo por qué no tiene novia.- Ambos rieron.

-Ser su amigo, tal vez te causa algunas molestias. Pero hasta ahora lo hecho muy bien. Nunca vi que estuviese con alguien tanto tiempo.

-Sí, estar con Sherlock trae muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo si las chicas quieren usarte de puente para llegar a él. ¿No serás una de ellas?-dijo en tono de burla.

-Oh no, no, no, lo siento pero mis gustos son diferentes, no se… tal vez parecidos a ti… -John se sonrojo, la chica era franca y directa. Luego de un momento ambos bajaron la mirada para luego reír tontamente. Por un momento John olvido a su amigo, se planteó que tal vez Sherlock debía dejar de ser el centro de su vida en ese colegio.

* * *

><p>Envuelto en una sábana, sin ropa que lo cubriera, Sherlock se pasó la mañana tirado en su cama. Los propios sirvientes se habían preocupado por esa actitud tan tranquila. Incluso le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. El los corrió de su habitación sin responder. No quería ir al colegio, no quería ver a John, no ahora. Incluso unos simples mensajes le aterrorizaban. Se sentía perdido.<p>

¿Cómo debería actuar frente a su amigo? ¿Acaso la hermana de John estaba en lo cierto?

Miró el reloj de su cómoda, ya era medio día pasado. Seguro John estaba almorzando en el bufet del colegio, le gustaba estar ahí junto a John, hablando de lo mala que era la ensalada o de lo gracioso que se veía el cocinero. O simplemente estar.

Su puerta se abrió de repente.

-¿Vas a bajar a almorzar o seguirás con tu estúpida huelga de hambre?

-Vete Mycroft, ya te dije que me dejaras en paz.

-Mira, no pretendo ser tu niñera pero tampoco permitiré que preocupes a mamá de esa forma. Estaba feliz porque concurrías más seguido a tu colegio y ahora volviste las mismas costumbres de siempre. Creo que ya deberías madurar un poco.

-No necesito ninguna niñera. Ni tampoco el colegio. Dejen de insistir en que me comporte como la gente normal y aburrida. Ahora sal de mi cuarto.

Mycroft estaba furioso. Dos semanas atrás Sherlock volvió de la casa de John como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se encerró en su cuarto sin dar explicaciones. Pensó que tal vez John podría haber hecho algo malo, pero era improbable. Había llamado para hablar con Sherlock y este simplemente lo ignoraba. Ni el propio rubio sabía porque Sherlock estaba actuando de esa forma.

-Sabes Sherlock, tienes razón tu no deberías mezclarte con gente así, como por ejemplo John Watson-Mycroft decidió darle en donde más le dolía. Sherlock se sentó, estaba furioso.

-No metas a John en esto

-¿Por qué no? Es tan normal y tan aburrido como todos los demás, un chico que no sale de la rutina y que….

-¡Basta! No te atrevas a hablar de él así.

-Entonces por qué no has contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. Eres tú el que lo está esquivando. Lo único que puedo deducir es que ya te aburriste de él.

-¡Cállate Mycroft!

-No lo hare. Si no terminas con este berrinchito tuyo el que se aburrirá de ti será él.

Sherlock no respondió nada. Lo que dijo Mycroft era cierto.

- Ahora vístete y baja a cenar- Su hermano cerró la puerta con fuerza. Incluso podía oírse sus pisadas al bajar la escalera central.

Sherlock volvió a sumergirse en sus sabanas. No se había aburrido de John. Eso jamás podría suceder. No, él estaba asustado. Asustado de esa cosa que afloraba en su pecho. Que daba miedo pero que a la vez era cálido y se sentía bien. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Harriet? ¿Eso era amor? Fuese lo que fuese lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó rápidamente. No iba a darle la razón a Mycroft, al menos no del todo pero tal vez contestarle a John no era mala idea. Por sus mensajes anteriores parecía realmente enojado y preocupado, aunque habían cesado hace un par de días.

Miró el mensaje, no era el número de su amigo. Era un número privado. El mensaje tenía una imagen adjunta. Sherlock la abrió y pudo ver una foto. Era John, estaba junto a una chica en el bufet, sonriendo. Nunca la había visto. John no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

Debajo había un mensaje:

"_Creo que alguien se está divirtiendo en tu ausencia. Parece feliz sin ti"_

* * *

><p>Una vez mas gracias por los rewies y perdon por la tardanza :) Como veran el cap es corto, bueno en relidad creo que hice demasiado largos los anteriores, tambien perdonden las faltas de ortografía y por supuesto la coherencia que esta vez creo que falle en varios puntos.<em><br>_

Saludos y gracias por leerme ^^


	6. El árbol y el cielo (inalcanzable)

**Capítulo 6: El árbol y el cielo (inalcanzable)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos años antes.<strong>

_John corrió por el gran parque del hospital. Quería encontrarse con su madre lo más pronto posible. Harry lo había llamado diciéndole que había sufrido un pre infarto._

_El camino le pareció más largo de lo común, antes de darse cuenta choco contra alguien que apareció de la nada. _

_John solo se balanceo mientras que la otra persona cayó de bruces. Cuando lo notó trato de ayudarla pero solo recibió un manotazo._

_Era una chica, rizos dorados y ojos color ámbar resaltaban en su cara._

_-Lo siento, no quise…-La chica salió corriendo antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo más. John no pensó en seguirla solo quería ver a su madre._

* * *

><p>-¡John!-El rubio salió de sus recuerdos, buscando a quien lo llamaba.<p>

Sebastián Moran estaba parado frente a él.

-¿Siempre vienes aquí?-le extendió a John una lata de gaseosa.

-Hola Seb, eh…si…de vez en cuando. Gracias - John se había ido a descansar la pequeña arbolada que estaba en el colegio. Sebastián se sentó a su lado.

-¿Donde esta Sherlock? Ya van casi dos semanas que no viene.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-John rió nervioso

-No te dijo por qué falta, supuse que ya había superado esa etapa.

-La verdad es que no contesta su telefono.

-¿En serio? Creí que eran amigos.

-Yo también creía eso-susurró John por lo bajo- Y que te trae ahora por aquí, pensé que estabas ocupado.

-Te vi y quise saludarte, somos amigos ¿no?

-Si…-John se estaba replanteando el significado de esa palabra.

-Lindo lugar, nunca le había prestado atención

-Es algo extraño, me gusta venir a relajarme aquí. No me agrada mucho el bullicio de los recesos.

-Es verdad-rió Sebastián- ¿aún no decides entrar en el club de Básquet?

John se rasco la cabeza, no era un tema que quería discutir, no en ese momento.

-Pareces molesto.

-Un poco, no eres el primero que me pregunta sobre Sherlock.

-Ya veo- Sebastian hizo una pausa- Él siempre ha sido así, no es alguien que se quede con una persona por mucho tiempo. Según sus palabras se aburre.

-No creo que el piense eso de mí- espetó John-al menos eso creo.

-He estado mucho tiempo aquí-Sebastián se levantó- aunque haya faltado varias veces, lo conozco muy bien.

John lo miró de soslayo. Sebastián sonrió.

-Sé que su capacidad intelectual es sorprendente. Pero eso no lo hace mejor persona.

-No lo conoces…

-Créeme, conozco muy bien a chicos como él.

John quiso defender a su amigo, quería decirle que Sherlock no era así, que en el fondo era un gran chico. Pero en su situación actual Sebastián tenía razón. Apenas conocía a Sherlock por tres meses, cuatro a lo mucho. No era nadie para decir quién era el moreno en realidad.

-Nos vemos luego- Sebastián se alejó.

John no podía más que aceptar eso. De alguna forma se sentía usado. Enojado. Se tumbó en la silla del parque mientras miraba el cielo azul, los arboles parecían tocarlo. Tal vez él era eso, un simple árbol que quería acercarse al cielo. Un cielo orgulloso y prepotente pero a la vez asombroso. Cualquiera que mirara hacía arriba pensaría que el árbol puede alcanzarlo pero simplemente era una ilusión.

* * *

><p>La ducha fue fría y reconfortante. Al menos eso lo sacaba por unos instantes de su enojo. Enojo al que no le encontraba justificación. Se vistió y bajo leer algo. Sacó su celular y volvió a mirar aquel extraño mensaje. En una situación normal lo primero que hubiera hecho es tratar de hackear la línea para poder saber quién era el que envió ese estúpido mensaje, pero no lo hizo. Miró una y otra vez la dichosa foto adjunta, odió todo lo que había en ella, a su mejor amigo que parecía embobado (John pareces un tonto), a la chica que juró aniquilar (aunque seguro John lo impediría) y al mensaje que venía abajo, quien era el tonto que creía eso, conocía muy bien a John, por supuesto que no era feliz con esa chica(al menos eso esperaba). Un centenar de veces quiso llamar al rubio, un centenar de veces se detuvo.<p>

Como hablar con alguien al que ya no sabía si llamar amigo. La confusión ganaba entre todas esas sensaciones que tenía. Y el culpable de todo era John.

"Amigo o a…am…am… "Ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo. La sangre se le subía a la cara de solo pensar en eso.

Decidió ir a molestar a la servidumbre. Convertiría la cocina en un laboratorio. Cuando pasó por e salón principal, notó la presencia de alguien. Parecía estar esperando algo. Se acercó sigilosamente.

-Oh eres tú-el aludido salto sorprendido.

-Sherlock, cuantas veces te dije que no hicieras eso. Casi me sacas el corazón.

-¿Te asusté?-el moreno se sentó frente a el-no es mi culpa que no notes mi presencia. ¿Así esperas ser un buen policía? ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Lastre...?-Greg se froto la frente, ciertamente tenía mucha paciencia con el hermano menor de Mycroft.

-Lestrade, Greg Lestrade-suspiro cansado.

Una sirvienta apareció.

-¿Joven Lestrade? Lo siento Joven, el amo Mycroft salió hace mucho ¿Quiere dejarle un recado?

-No, muchas gracias- La mujer se fue dejando a Greg muy frustrado.

Greg Lestrade era un amigo de la infancia de Mycroft, habían hecho todo juntos. Pero en la universidad sus objetivos habían cambiado. Mientras Greg quería ser policía, Mycroft se dedicó a la política. Desde entonces una brecha enorme se había abierto en su amistad.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo- Se levantó rápidamente del sillón-Sherlock si lo vez dile que vine a devolverle unos libros.

-Espera-Sherlock lo detuvo, tal vez ese chico podía ayudarlo.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué sucede?

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Preguntas? –Greg lo miró con curiosidad- ¿qué clase de preguntas?

-Si no quieres…

-No, está bien, es solo que es raro que tú me pidas ayuda.

-Muy gracioso Lastre- Sherlock hizo una mueca falsa de sonrisa.

-Lestrade.

-Lo que sea-Sherlock empezó a incomodarse, si bien era cierto que tenía amplios conocimientos en varios temas, el de los sentimientos era uno en el que no había incursionado todavía y la verdad es que nunca le había interesado.

-Bien, pues dime-Greg se volvió a sentar frente a Sherlock

-¿Tú alguna vez…has estado enamorado?-La voz del moreno se había ido apagando como un susurro.

Greg no pudo evitar una sonrisa, más de admiración que de burla.

-¿En serio?-Greg se tapó la boca para evitar escapar la risa. Sherlock se puso totalmente rojo.

-¡Si vas a empezar reírte, puedes irte ahora!

-No, no, no, cálmate es solo que tu pregunta me sorprende. Nunca creí que alguno de los hermanos Holmes quisiera hablar sobre eso.

-Vas a responder o no-Sherlock estaba furioso pero esta vez mantendría la calma.

-Muy bien. Pues claro, es decir todo el mundo alguna vez se ha enamorado.

-¿Entonces tienes novia? Quiero suponer.

-Sí, la tengo.

-¿La amas?

La sonrisa de Greg desapareció.

-Pues sí, la amo-concluyó al final. Sherlock sabía que estaba mintiendo-¿Por qué quieres saber estas cosas?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Si vas hacerme estas preguntas, al menos me debes una explicación.

Sherlock se quedó callado, Greg entendió que no le respondería pero también supo el por qué.

-¿Tú…Estás enamorado?-Un sinfín de colores aparecieron en la cara de Sherlock. Estuvo a punto de echarlo pero el rostro de Greg era serio- ¿Cierto?

-Es para un experiemento que... eso no te importa.

-Me tomare eso como un sí.

-No estás enamorado, no de ella-Sherlock lo sabía, todo en él delataba eso, sus gestos, su postura. Greg sonrió, con una mueca casi forzada. Cansada, triste.

-Lo estoy-suspiro Greg.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees. Había alguien antes.

-Si-Greg parecía dispuesto a responder- fue lindo aunque nunca pude decírselo.

-Entonces…

-Sí, sé que es estar enamorado.

-Bien, dime.

-No es que entienda mucho del tema. Pero pienso… que estar enamorado es querer estar con esa persona, querer compartir todo aquello que te gusta solo con ella. Cosas que no le dirías ni a tus amigos, ni siquiera tu familia.

-Eso también puede ser llamado amistad-refutó Sherlock.

-Cierto pero…-Greg hizo una pausa, pensando las palabras correctas- Cuando estas con amigos, bromeas, te sientes a gusto, los llamas al teléfono para que te ayuden. Puedes vivir sin ello. Si amas a una persona, no imaginarías tu vida sin ella. No dejas de mirarla y todo lo que hay en ella te parece perfecto. Sé que sonará cursi pero, lo llamas solo por escuchar su voz. Tratas de tener su atención porque si no te mira te sientes…triste.

Sherlock lo analizó por un momento. Greg, esta vez, no estaba mintiendo.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo ¿no?

-Solo algo más-Sherlock se aclaró la garganta-¿Quién es esa persona a la que amabas?

-Es extraño que siendo un Holmes todavía no lo hayas deducido- rió Greg saliendo del lugar- no responderé tu última pregunta.

Sherlock se quedó pensando por un rato y volvió a moverse. Antes de subir notó que alguien los había estado escuchando en la sala contigua. Era Mycroft, sentado en el piso, apoyado sobre la pared. Su rostro parecía devastado. Mirando a un punto incierto del techo.

El mayor volvió su mirada a la de su hermano pequeño. Sherlock no mostró ninguna reacción. Eso era lo que hacían, así debían ser las cosas. Había una regla de dejar fuera las emociones, ambos lo habían acordado sin palabras el día en que su padre había muerto.

-¿Sabes lo es el amor? – Preguntó Mycroft-Es como cuando miras al cielo, sientes que puedes tocarlo, que está ahí para ti. Hermoso, magistral y cálido. Luego entiendes que nunca podrás alcanzarlo. No es algo que tú o yo podamos tener y menos cuidar. Es un error.

Sherlock no dijo nada, volvió a su cuarto dejando a su hermano solo.

Tomó su celular. Había un mensaje nuevo. Número oculto otra vez.

Abrió el mensaje, traía otra foto. Eran John y Sebastián en la arbolada del parque. Algo dentro de él explotó. Ese era un lugar al que solo John y él iban. Recordó las palabras de Greg. No estaba seguro, no al cien por ciento pero si eso era amor, el sentía todo aquello por John duplicado diez veces. No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara eso. No se arrepentiría como Mycroft o Greg.

Entonces llamó a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>lean please :)**  
><strong>

Nuevo capítulo, mucho dialogo lo se, aun asi espero les guste. Oh my God! no se como entraron Mycroft y Greg en esta situación. Tenía en mente otra escena, algo asi como:

_Sherlock: ¿Lastre que haces aqui?_

_Greg: No soy Lastre(puchero), y estoy esperando a tu hermano, tenemos una cita._

_Mycroft:¡Estoy listo! Nos vamos Greg (__Ambos se acercan y se dan un beso)_

_Sherlock: Wak! que hacen, hagan eso en otra parte._

_Mycroft: Lo siento hermanito pero esto es el amor (se van agarrados de la mano)_

Jajajaj iba a ser asi, nah mentira pero tenía una idea parecida nada mas que un poquito mas seria. Alguien me ahabía pedido Mystrade, no recuerdo quien, pero aqui esta.

Se me ocurrió una idea, aunque todavía no estoy muy convencida. A mi me gusta dibujar y necesito practica, hace poquito me plantee la idea de hacer una especie de comic para este fic pero estoy muy corta de tiempo por ende me decidí a hacer tipo portadas o imagenes de las escenas que mas me gustasen pero no me decido asi que pense que podrían sugerirme alguna y la mas votada sería la que dibuje. Advierto que mi estilo es Anime, si quieren ver como es mi estilo entren a deviantart y busquen Atharple, ahí encontraran cosillas(aunque todavia muy poco de sherlock) Sería una escena por cap. Por ejemplo, ahora saque este, si les gusto alguna escena me dicen, la escena que mas se repita, la dibujo, espero que participen ^^

Ahora me despido, gracias por todo, por soportar mi mala ortografía y mi pesima coherencía gramatical, por los reviews y los favs.

Saludos!


	7. El caos dentro del orden

**Capítulo 7: El caos dentro del orden**

**Dos años antes**

_John sintió que lo seguían. Se paró al lado de en una máquina de golosinas. Espero un momento y giró rápidamente. Una chica iba detrás de él. En cuanto se vio descubierta trato esconderse detrás de un carrito de sabanas._

_-¿Me estas siguiendo?-preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la niña._

_-Tú eres el que me está siguiendo- refutó la chica con un puchero en la cara._

_John la miro con una expresión confundida. _

_-Soy yo quien va adelante ¿Te perdiste?- Se acercó todavía más, esa persona se le hacía conocida-ah, tú eres la niña con la que choque el otro día._

_La chica se sonrojo al verse descubierta. Era una niña más o menos de su edad. Sus largos risos dorados le llegaban hasta la cintura. Unas cuantas hebillas trataban de domar el cabello de su frente. Unas pecas adornaban sus mejillas, acompañada de unos ojos color ámbar. Ese día llevaba un vestido entero como una princesa de un cuento moderno y hacía juego con sus zapatos de charol._

_-Soy John- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿También vas sector de cardiología?_

_-Si…-musito la chica-mi nombre es Constance. El hospital es demasiado grande y aun no me acostumbro._

_-Bueno Constance, si quieres vamos juntos-John se dio vuelta y de repente sintió la mano de Constance en la suya._

_-¿Eh…?_

_-Caminas demasiado rápido- La chica sonrió y le apretó la mano- Así voy a poder alcanzarte._

_John le dedico otra sonrisa y empezaron a caminar._

* * *

><p>La mejor opción hubiera sido llamar a John por segunda vez, incluso una tercera, solo para cerciorarse, ya que existía una infinidad de circunstancias que hacían posible que alguien no contestara al primer llamado. Pero Sherlock no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Aunque muy en su interior entendía, pues él le había regalado tres semanas de silencio gratuito a su amigo.<p>

Entonces le envió un mensaje citándolo en un parque muy cerca de la casa de John.

Sherlock solo se arrepintió cuando sintió el puño derecho de John estamparse en su mejilla izquierda. Siempre supo que su amigo era fuerte aun siendo delgado y pequeño. De hecho lo había comprobado hace mucho cuando la campanilla había desaparecido. Así que el golpe fue durísimo. Tanto que Sherlock cayó al piso. Ni bien se levantó, John fue con todo contra él. Cayeron juntos, el rubio sobre el moreno.

Antes de que John pudiera hacer uso de sus delgadas pero endemoniadas manos, Sherlock las atrapo con las suyas. De esa forma evitó que John utilizara su cara como una bolsa de arena pero sabía que enfurecería más a su amigo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el rubio.

-¿Estás loco? Quiero seguir viviendo-dijo Sherlock con burla.

-¡Te lo mereces y sabes que sí! ¡Ahora suéltame!

-Es verdad, creo… por eso vine a tu casa. Aunque mi idea era conocer a tus padres y tomar algo de té-fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. John estaba furioso, Sherlock ni siquiera se dignaba a decir un simple _lo siento_. Jaló de sus manos. Sherlock sujeto más fuerte. Era una lucha de fuerzas y el rubio estaba ganando. Sherlock lo sabía por eso debía planear algo rápido. Cuando John sintió que el moreno empezó a aflojar un poco vio la oportunidad perfecta para zafarse, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacer nada Sherlock lo atrapó entre sus brazos. No satisfecho con eso dio vuelta la situación, literalmente, quedando encima del rubio, quien, consternado y rabioso, se retorcía para sacarse de encima a su amigo.

-¡Sherlock! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame!

-Solo si prometes no golpearme.

John no respondió, en cambio siguió intentando zafarse. Fue entonces que olvido su ira por un rato y se dio cuenta en la situación en que estaban. Algunas vecinas estaban pasando murmurando en voz baja. La escena era tan embarazosa que nadie pensaría que estaban peleando. Más bien parecían una pareja haciendo gestos amorosos demasiado indecorosos. Su termómetro subió rápidamente y su cara se encendió en un rojo carmesí.

-¡Sherlock! Muévete, la gente está mirando. Van a pensar mal.

Sherlock no respondió. Subió un poco la cabeza y entendió a que se refería su amigo." _Interesante_ "pensó.

-Vamos Sherlock levántate. Está bien, no haré nada solo levántate ¿quieres? Te lo prometo- suplicó John en voz baja.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya te dije que sí- susurró John sin saber bien por qué.

-Júralo.-pidió Sherlock divirtiéndose.

-Lo juró maldita sea, ahora levántate.

Sherlock lo liberó. Se alejó un poco quedando sentado en el piso. John hizo lo mismo. El rubio lo miró seriamente.

-Vas a decirme por qué estás haciendo esto- pregunto luego de limpiarse la espalda.

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo rápidamente. Desvió la mirada quedando callado. Como explicarle a su mejor amigo que no quería ser más su mejor amigo sino algo más.

John suspiro cansado. Se levantó rendido. No tenía caso, y aunque hubiera golpeado a su amigo no hubiese ganado ni un poco de alivio. Sherlock no parecía estar arrepentido de nada.

Sintió que era suficiente. Creyó que conocía a su amigo. Pero no, incluso en ese momento Sherlock se mostraba insolente y caprichoso. No quería eso, le dolía. Por un tiempo pensó que era especial para el moreno. Ahora sabía que era solo alguien más que el chico Holmes encontró interesante.

¿Por qué dolía?

-Si te aburriste de mí, lo único que tenías que hacer era decírmelo-musitó limpiándose los pantalones - Lo que no entiendo es porque aparecer ahora con tu prepotencia y me haces esto. Si querías que no te molestara más, debiste decirlo.

Sherlock estaba perplejo. Al final Mycroft había tenido razón. Estaba implantando dudas en el corazón de John.

-No me aburrí de ti- apuró a decir mientras se levantaba-Soy así y lo sabes.

John rió con amargura. Sherlock no era gracioso, lo gracioso era el mismo, tratando de entender algo que era inexplicable. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-John… ¿a dónde vas?-Sherlock empezó a seguirlo- no terminamos de hablar.

El rubio no le respondió. Sherlock se sintió impotente. Quería decir muchas cosas pero su cuerpo se paralizaba antes de siquiera pronunciar algo.

Sujeto el brazo de su amigo volteándolo para encararlo. Un destello de furia reapareció en los ojos del rubio. Realmente estaba dolido, se zafo de un manotazo.

-Bien pues creo que yo me canse de este jueguito, primero desaparecer sin decir nada. Te llame, te envié mensajes y tu ni siquiera respondiste. ¿Ahora pareces como si nada? ¡Dios! ¡Sherlock los amigos no hacen eso!

John se sorprendió de su propia actitud. No entendía por qué no podía perdonar a su amigo, sabía cómo era, conocía muy bien sus defectos y virtudes. Y aun así le dolía mucho. Sherlock seguía sin responder. El rubio dio por terminada esa conversación y se encamino a su casa.

-¿Y qué hacen los amigos?- preguntó Sherlock con una voz seria y fría -yo nunca tuve amigos….- se detuvo dudando de lo que iba a decir-yo…siempre tenía las cosas controladas, sabía cómo responder ante cualquier situación, mantener a las personas en su lugar, esas personas que me odian por como soy.

John se detuvo pero no giró. Por alguna razón no quería ve la expresión de Sherlock.

- Y luego llegas tú, un chico tan normal y corriente. No te asustas por mi carácter, no me insultas por mi forma de ser... No te alejas- Sherlock tenía la vista baja, sus manos frotaban su cara como si quisiera deshacerse de esa sensación que lo invadía. ¿Qué era? ¿Desesperación?

John giró lentamente.

-Te metes en mi vida y la desordenas a tu antojo y yo…-Se detuvo y tomó aliento, su voz era más suave-Nunca estuve frente a esto John, no soy tú que tiene amigos cuando quiere. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres que haga?

John estaba sorprendido. Su amigo estaba siendo totalmente sincero con él. Trago saliva, nunca había pensado en cómo se sentía Sherlock. Aunque le agradaba saber que era alguien especial. Le agradaba ser el desorden en la mente de Sherlock Holmes.

-Debiste responder aunque sea un mensaje…-dijo al final

-Te respondí la primera vez- replico el moreno más tranquilo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Eso no era un respuesta era una…una pregunta extraña-sentenció John

-No la respondiste.

-¿Entonces ahora es mi culpa? Que no hayas venido al colegio por casi un mes fue decisión tuya. Además de que no respondiste ninguna llamada- la voz de John volvió a ser acusadora.

-Conoces la dirección de mi casa, si estabas tan preocupado pudiste venir- Sherlock empezó a reclamar.

-¿Eh? Si no respondías ni un simple mensaje de texto, ¿qué hubieras hecho si iba a tu casa? Lo más seguro es que te esconderías. Si no querías saber nada de mí no iba a rogarte pómulos afilados**- **concluyó al final

-¿Q…que?- Sherlock tocó sus mejillas inconscientemente- deja de decir tonterías…tu…tu, orejas de… ¡**orejas de elefante!**- Balbuceó casi ofendido, entonces John rompió en carcajadas.

-¿Qué…qué es lo gracioso?- Sherlock estaba confundido pero debía admitir que había extrañado la risa de John.

-¿Orejas de elefante? ¿En serio Sherlock?, no pudiste inventar algo más original-dijo John entre risa y risa.

La tensión se había esfumado. Sherlock no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios. John ya no estaba molesto, su amigo lo estaba perdonando.

John se alineo y soltó un suspiro. Le sonrío a Sherlock.

-Bien señor "no tengo amigos", será mejor que vayamos a mi casa o mamá se preocupara.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Eso significa que la próxima vez que me hagas algo parecido iré a tu casa y te arrastraré de tus risos y no me va importar nada.-John empezó a caminar.

-Quisiera verte intentándolo- dijo Sherlock en tono desafiante.

-No me desafíes ricitos- y ambos rieron juntos.

Caminaron hasta la casa de John, mientras el rubio le contaba algunas cosas del colegio. Cuando llegaron Harry estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa. Se sorprendió al ver que Sherlock volvía junto a John. Empezó a molestarlos pero las palabras iban dirigidas solo a John. A Sherlock le dedico una mirada fulminante. El moreno le respondió con indiferencia.

La madre de John los recibió con té y galletas recién horneadas. La mujer era dulce y atenta. Sherlock descubrió de donde había sacado John su forma de ser. Observo a Ella Watson pero no dijo nada. No quería hacer enojar a John. La madre de su amigo era muy cariñosa pero había algo mal con ella. Sherlock no lo dijo.

Harry miraba su conversación apoyada en la puerta sin decir nada. El moreno sabía el porqué de su presencia ahí. Si había algo que lastimo a John en el pasado él lo descubriría. Y si podía curarlo intentaría todo lo posible. Le demostraría a Harry que él lo cuidaría mejor que nadie.

John le conto a su madre acerca de las habilidades de Sherlock. La mujer estaba sorprendida, incluso pidió que lo probara con ella. Sherlock miro a John por un instante. La mirada nerviosa de John era evidente. Sherlock acepto pero dijo las cosas más superficiales sin pronunciar ningún problema de trasfondo. Ella lo aplaudió, al principio parecía asustada pero conforme Sherlock le explicaba como lo hacía a la mujer parecía simpatizarle.

La conversación se alargó con anécdotas del colegio. No paso mucho hasta que Ella le pidió que se quedara a cenar. Sherlock acepto complacido. Le gustaba la casa de John aunque Harry era una presencia un tanto molesta.

Subieron a la habitación del rubio. Mientras Ella y Harry se encargaban de la comida. Era pequeña en comparación a la suya. Sin embargo estaba lleno de matices que nunca se cansaría de observar.

-Tienes varias de estas-dijo Sherlock mirando la estantería de libros- libros de medicina…

-Quiero ser doctor-dijo John sentándose frente a su computadora-la universidad, ya sabes.

-Lo se…aunque falta mucho para decidir eso. Pensé que elegirías algo más movido como policía o militar.

-¿Policía?...suena divertido y peligroso, aunque creo que tu estarías mejor en ese rubro.

-¿Yo?-rio Sherlock-no gracias, la burocracia no va conmigo. Estar atado a leyes tontas. Simplemente me da escalofríos.

-Pero como deduces es increíble, serias un estupendo detective.

-No lo sé…me gusta la química.

John empezó a escribir en la computadora. Sherlock seguía parado observando la habitación con las manos en la espalda. El mundo de John era fascinante. Tan simple y complejo a la vez. Había algunas miniaturas de aviones y barcos en su estantería. Posters de cantantes que nunca había escuchado, muchos cd y libros antiguos. Todo sumamente ordenado. Pero a su vez formaban un mosaico muy colorido y disparejo. El caos dentro del orden. Eso definía muy bien a John, era prácticamente su esencia.

-¿Lo viste no es cierto?- la voz de John lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres…?-Sherlock frunció el ceño. Sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

-Mi madre. La observaste ¿verdad?

Sherlock busco la mirada de John pero el rubio simplemente no aportó la vista de la pantalla.

-Lo note…ella esta enferma.

-Así es. Es un problema del corazón. Una enfermedad rara- John giró junto a su silla-gracias por no decir nada.

Sherlock lo miro con preocupación. Los ojos de John siempre despedían tanta amabilidad. Acaso no recordaba que en el parque ni siquiera le dijo _Lo siento_.

-Lo siento-Sherlock no pensó antes de decirlo. Se acercó instintivamente a John y se arrodillo frente a él. Tomo sus manos sin permiso y las envolvió en las suyas. Solo después pensó en la reacción del rubio, aunque ya era tarde para eso.

-¿Sherlock…?-John estaba sin habla, aquello lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. No pudo reaccionar. Esa situación se estaba tornando un poco (muy) incomoda.

-Perdón por lo que hice…fui un tonto.

-Sherlock, está bien yo…no tienes que disculparte de esta forma. No quieres hacer esto-rio nervioso.

Sherlock lo miro directo a los ojos. Ojos azules, profundos como el mar. Mostrando bondad y gentileza. Ah… ahora recordaba porque había ido con John, estaba tan feliz de que lo perdonara que había olvidado su objetivo principal. Y recordó.

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Es algo que te vuelve dependiente. Y aun así eres feliz

"_Es querer estar con esa persona, querer compartir todo aquello que te gusta solo con ella. Cosas que no le dirías ni a tus amigos, ni siquiera tu familia._

_Si amas a una persona, no imaginarías tu vida sin ella. No dejas de mirarla y todo lo que hay en ella te parece perfecto. Sé que sonará cursi pero, lo llamas solo por escuchar su voz. Tratas de tener su atención porque si no te mira te sientes…triste."_

Es algo que te lastima. Pero es hermoso

"_Es como cuando miras al cielo, sientes que puedes tocarlo, que está ahí para ti. Hermoso, magistral y cálido. Luego entiendes que nunca podrás alcanzarlo. No es algo que tú o yo podamos tener y menos cuidar. Es un error."_

¿Y aun así lo quieres?

-Sí, yo quiero– respondió, bajó su cabeza apoyándola en el regazo de su amigo. Se sentía tan bien.

-Vamos Sherlock, está bien. No estoy enojado, de hecho la amistad es así…Te enojas y perdonas.

-Pero yo no siento amistad-dijo Sherlock, sin levantar la cabeza- De hecho, creo que lo que siento por ti es amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Oh dios! Cuanto tarde en subir esto, la verdad es que se me hizo difícil continuar, me quede estancada. Entonces como no podía seguir me puse a escribir Thread of fate y Cartas al cielo otro fic(que subiré cuando lo termine) que estoy escribiendo cuando me siento realmente depre. Y la verdad me sirvió pues por fin termine este capítulo. Está un poco largo, no sabía cómo titularlo ya que hay muchas cosas. De todas formas espero lo disfruten. Una cosa más, recuerdan el dibujo que les dije, bueno lo hice, en esta semana lo subo porque falta pintarlo. Si quieren también pueden enviarme sugerencias para este.

Saludos y muchos besos, agradecimientos especiales a **Guardia19,** **Drake-vampire,** **ariam18,** **little owl7,** **Reader,** **AmyMorga,** **Chibi Dhamar, LackyChan, Guest,** **Sonkei y Luna. **Sorry por no responderles sus reviews, no saben cuánto me animan a continuar cuando dejan mensajes.

Como siempre perdonen la mala ortografía, la extraña forma de narrar, y la horrible coherencia gramatical. XP

Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!


	8. Abismo existencial

**Capítulo 8: Abismo existencial**

* * *

><p>"<em>And promise me this: You'll wait for me only, scared of the lonely arms…"<em>

_Ben Howard - Promise_

* * *

><p><strong>Dos años antes<strong>

—_Siempre estás aquí._

_Constance estaba sentada en una banca del parque del hospital. Había un hermoso jardín y en el centro una fuente vieja pero funcionando._

— _¿Te molesta?, si quieres me voy—dijo la chica en un tono burlón y desafiante_

—_Por supuesto que no, solo decía —refuto John asustado. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado._

—_Tonto, lo sé. Solo estoy bromeando— rió Constance—pero tienes razón el hospital es como mi casa. Ya sabes, tengo que cuidar a mi abuela. Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra._

— _¿Y tus padres?, pensé que…_

—_Están vivos— sentencio la niña—es solo que no les importa ella. ¿Puedes creerlo? Prefieren ocuparse de sus negocios._

— _Tal vez…_

—_No._

—_Ni siquiera termine—se quejó el rubio mirando a la chica._

—_Ibas a decir que tal vez no pueden afrontar la realidad. Que se entierran en su trabajo para no lidiar con la enfermedad de mi abuela. Pero los conozco y sé que prefieren el dinero a estar con ella._

—_Hablas como una amargada—aventuró John, esperando un golpe en su cabeza, sin embargo la chica no reacciono. En cambio volvió la mirada hacia él. Sonrió dulcemente y contesto:_

— _Lo soy—la niña tomo una flor del jardín donde estaban sentados—También te conozco a ti John, nos conocimos hace muy poco pero aun así sé cómo eres._

— _¿Y cómo soy?_

— _Un chico lindo, amable y considerado. Por eso piensas que mis padres podrían estar sufriendo. Piensas que todos tenemos un lado bueno._

—_Umm… ¿Gracias?, pero diciéndolo así me haces ver como un idiota._

— _No quise decir eso, solo que no debes confiar en la gente tan fácilmente. A veces son unos egoístas que prefieren su propio bien al de sus seres queridos._

— _¿Incluso tú? —bromeó._

—_Incluso yo._

ooooooo

Sherlock levanto la mirada, John no había dado respuesta alguna. Cuando al fin encontró sus ojos había una mescla de miedo y confusión. Incluso se aventuró a pensar que tal vez escondido detrás de eso había decepción y repulsión. Borró eso rápidamente de su mente, aunque posible, no era algo que pudiera soportar.

Con el ánimo suspendido, se levantó del piso pero nunca soltó las manos de John. Agradeció que él no las rechazara pero su silencio era mucho más molesto.

Previsto.

No esperaba que le correspondiera, solo quería que lo supiera. Decidió dejar las manos de su amigo. John quiso decir algo, tartamudeo palabras incoherentes. Sacudió su cabeza y su cara estaba desencajada. Sherlock se alejó y se sentó sobre la cama. No quería decir nada más, no influiría en lo que John le estuviera por contestar. Aceptaría cualquier cosa, aun las respuestas que había borrado de su mente.

Pero justo cuando John se había calmado y había superado su conmoción inicial la puerta sonó.

—John la cena esta lista, mamá dice que bajen—la voz de Harry fue resonante en tanto silencio. Tanto Sherlock como John giraron para ver entrar a la chica.

—Harry…eh…nosotros— John tartamudeo, le dio una mirada rápida a Sherlock, se levantó y salió de su cuarto.

Harry miró extrañada a su hermano y antes de que Sherlock pudiera cruzar la puerta lo bloqueo con la mano.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—No es algo que te incumba.

—Lo es cuando te advertí que no te metieras con él.

—Lo sobreproteges demasiado, sabiendo incluso que él es más fuerte que tú. ¿Por qué lo haces, qué es lo que tratas de proteger?

— "No es algo de tu incumbencia"—Harry se fue tras su hermano. Sherlock suspiro y bajó.

La señora Watson estaba alegre y fascinada con su visita. Le agradeció poder compartir tiempo con ellos y ser amigo de John. Empezó a contar historias y anécdotas acerca de sus hijos. Una Harriet diferente parecía divertida con todo eso mientras que John solo asentía y daba pequeñas sonrisas. Durante toda la cena no dirigió la mirada hacia Sherlock. Dentro de él una serie de sensaciones se aglutinaban, mezclaban, fusionaban y repelían entre ellas. El rubio miro su plato del que no había probado nada; miró a su madre que parecía contenta, era bueno verla sonreír. Y sin querer miró a Sherlock, quien sonreía con las anécdotas que contaba su madre.

La mente de John estaba en un abismo de confusión. ¿Qué debía sentir después de la confesión de Sherlock? Que se supone que la gente hace cuando su mejor amigo se confiesa. Reír, llorar, gritar, hacer como si nada pasara. Sherlock no era una chica, sería más fácil si lo fuera. Porque John no era gay. Aun así, aunque Sherlock era un chico, no era un chico normal. Tal vez eso lo podría hacer especial, una excepción a la regla. Tal vez.

Se regañó mentalmente, no es que estuviera pensando aceptar. ¿O sí?

— John…—la voz de su madre lo saco de su pensamientos— ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro mamá.

—Te veías preocupado, te estaba preguntando algo y no contestabas.

El rubio miro a la mesa, Harry tenía una cara enojada y Sherlock bebía su jugo sin prestarles atención.

—No es nada mamá, me quede pensando en algo. ¿Qué es lo que querías saber?

— Oh bueno, veras estábamos hablando de la escuela y de las chicas. Le pregunte a Sherlock si tenía novia, al ser un chico tan guapo debe tener muchas pretendientes—Ella sonrió—me dijo que no pero que había alguien que le gustaba.

John sintió un pequeño escalofrió y sonrió.

—Mamá no deberías preguntar eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Es normal que a esta edad se sientan atraídos por alguien—La mujer volvió a sonreír con una mirada cómplice—Aun recuerdo cuando te enamoraste de Constance.

John se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Sherlock había dirigido su atención completamente a Ella mientras Harry apretaba su tenedor inocentemente. La única que parecía no darse cuenta de ese ambiente era la señora Watson que seguía sonriendo, tranquila ajena a lo que sus palabras estaban causando.

— Mamá…—la voz de John era muy queda, pero tirante.

— Era tan hermosa, me pregunto qué es lo que estará haciendo ahora. Nunca supe a donde se fue. Aunque para ser sincera pensé que estarían juntos siempre. Como esas películas donde encuentras a tu alma gemela

Ella se dirigió a Sherlock.

— John siempre estaba con ella, a veces pensaba que venía al hospital solo para verla—rió la mujer— Esa niña era una dulzura, apenas tenía doce años y actuaba como toda una adulta. Era encantador ver a John sonrojarse cada vez que ella lo abrazaba.

El rostro de Sherlock no mostro ninguna reacción. John sintió como si el mundo se hundiera bajo sus pies. Constance había sido importante para él, pues no solo le había ayudado a superar el hecho de que su madre algún día podría morir. Si no también porque había sido su primer amor. Hablar de ella no era algo que le gustara hacer. Pero en esa situación no podía hacer nada más. Su madre no conocía la historia completa. Sin embargo sentía una necesidad inaudita de aclarar las cosas, solo porque ahí estaba Sherlock.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, ¿por qué tendría que aclarar algo? no es que Sherlock fuera…

Oh.

— ¿John, no te dijo nada mamá?

La voz de Harry sonó fuerte y acusadora. John miró a su hermana horrorizado. Harry no podía hacer eso, no en frente de Sherlock.

— ¿A qué te refieres hija?

John la miro enojado pero ella siguió.

—Cuando Constance se fue, le hizo prometer a John que se encontrarían algún día. Ella dijo que estudiaría para ser médica, es por eso que John quiere ser doctor para encontrarse de nuevo con ella.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó su madre—John eso es tan lindo, pensé que habían perdido comunicación.

John sonrió con una mueca fingida. Debía parar eso inmediatamente.

— Mamá, eso no es…

— John nunca había comentado nada de eso—lo interrumpió Sherlock, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

—Pues ya ves que ni yo lo sabía—rió la mujer

—Estás lleno de sorpresas John—Dijo el moreno. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta y se levantó de la mesa—Señora Watson, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Lamento tener que hacer esto ahora pero recordé que tengo que hacer algo, espero no le moleste que me retire ahora.

—Oh, Sherlock querido, claro que no, es una lástima el postre estará listo—dijo la mujer un poco confundida por la repentina decisión del moreno.

—No se preocupe, estoy satisfecho. Además la cena estuvo deliciosa.

—Está bien, en otra ocasión será. Me alegra que hayas venido ¿John no vas a acompañarlo? —la mujer miro exigente a su hijo. John no había reaccionado. Confuso por la reacción de Sherlock quien no se había dignado a mirarlo.

—Cla…claro.

Harry se mostraba con un semblante satisfecho y alegre. John tomó sus llaves y guió al moreno en sumo silencio. Cuando salieron a la calle Sherlock se detuvo.

—No hace falta que me acompañes, conozco el camino—dijo mirando en dirección a la plaza.

—No, está bien— carraspeo el rubio, indeciso de lo que diría—Mira Sherlock, sobre lo que me dijiste-

—Olvídalo.

John miró a Sherlock sorprendido.

—¿Qué…?

—Lo que dije antes, es decir…—Sherlock se rasco la cabeza—Solo olvídalo. Creo que me emocione demasiado, ya te dije, esto de tener amigos es nuevo para mí…Nos vemos mañana.

El moreno se alejó rápidamente.

—Sherlock, espera—dijo el rubio tratando de seguirlo.

— Quédate, puedo irme solo. Será mejor que termines tus tareas, mañana por la tarde necesitare tu ayuda para algo.

John seguía perplejo ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Sherlock estaba molesto por lo que había dicho Harriet?

—Adiós John.

Sherlock se perdió entre las sombras de la calle. John se quedó mirando sin poder seguirlo o detenerlo.

—Adiós…

* * *

><p>Ok, al fin me digno a actualizar, perdón por la tardanza, espero les guste y mil gracias por sus reviews :)<p> 


	9. Oculto en lo profundo

**Capítulo 9: Oculto en lo profundo**

* * *

><p><em>"Tú sabes que eres mi razón de vivir<em>

_Sabes que moriría solo por tenerte, quedarme contigo_

_De alguna manera te mostraré que eres mi cielo nocturno_

_Siempre he estado tras de ti_

_Ahora siempre estaré a tu lado"_

-You By Evanescence-

* * *

><p><strong>Un año antes.<strong>

—_¡Cásate conmigo!_

_John dejó caer la papa frita que sostenía en sus manos y Harry abrió la boca con una mueca divertida._

—_¿Qu..Qué? —preguntó John parpadeando sin entender._

—_Te propuse matrimonio John, no es tan difícil de entender—dijo Constance muy calmada._

_Harry empezó a reír._

—_Cállate Harry—Advirtió Constance totalmente roja—no me hagas sentir más vergüenza de la que siento._

_John miró con nerviosismo a su hermana mientras parecía pedir ayuda con sus ojos._

—_Ah no, no me mires así, contéstale a esta loca._

—_No estoy loca, las personas que se quieren se casan—argumentó la chica de ojos avellana._

_John seguía sin poder decir nada._

—_Pues claro que lo eres, mírense, tú tienes ¿Cuántos? 13 y el bobo de mi hermano tiene 15._

—_Nos conocemos hace un año y somos novios._

—_Eso lo decidiste tu solita mientras jugaban con la botella—argumentó Harry con burla —míralo es como si su lengua hubiera desaparecido. Todavía es un bebe, a diferencia de ti que con ese temperamento pareces mi novio Carl._

— _¿Ese tipo sin cerebro de 18 años que se la pasa en los videojueguitos?—dijo Constance con burla mientras cruzaba los brazos—Deberías terminar con él, parece un simio._

_Harry frunció el ceño por un segundo y luego se puso a reír a carcajadas._

—_Es cierto, pensé que yo era la única que creía eso—entonces ambas empezaron a reír._

—_Constance ¿qué sucedió?—preguntó John luego de un momento, con el semblante serio._

_Ambas chicas pararon de reír mirando al rubio. Constance suspiró y volvió a sorber de su bebida._

—_¿Por qué crees que sucedió algo, no es normal que quiera casarme contigo?_

_John sonrió._

—_Constance, tu eres la más madura de nosotros. Cuando dices ese tipo de cosas es que algo va mal. Si recuerdo bien, me pediste ser tu novio hace seis meses por que tu abuela empeoró._

_Constance se quedó quieta y pensativa._

—_A veces me das miedo John, me conoces demasiado bien—La chica encontró los ojos del rubio—los doctores dicen que deben operar, la medicinas no lograron nada y luego deberán hacer quimioterapia intensiva. Si no la mata el tumor serán las medicinas y estoy muy asustada. Tal vez luego me tenga que ir con ella a América para probar con nuevos doctores pero no sé. Si eso sucede quiero tener una prueba certera de que estaremos juntos._

_John se sintió conmocionado al escuchar la noticia pero luego suavizó su rostro y vio a la chica con ternura, a pesar de ser una chica ruda podía darle muchas sorpresas._

—_Si eso te hace sentir más segura lo hare._

—_¿En serio?_

—_Sí—Ambos sonrieron._

—_Son unos idiotas, nadie en su sano juicio los casara—interrumpió Harry mientras tomaba la hamburguesa de su hermano._

—_Oye Harry podrías ser un poco más delicada—dijo John frotándose el puente de la nariz._

—_¿Qué? Se estaba enfriando._

—_Ella tiene razón John. Además estas indeciso…_

—_Yo también quiero casarme contigo Constance, y si no podemos ahora lo haremos más adelante._

_Ambas chicas lo miraron perplejas._

—_Así que realmente me quieres._

—_Por supuesto que sí, y te juro que me casaré contigo._

_Constance estaba conmovida. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con diversión._

—_Mhhhh no sé, te amo pero no tengo garantías de que me seguirás queriendo en el futuro—bromeó_

—_Claro que sí. ¡Seré doctor!_

_Constance abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras Harry se atragantó con su bebida._

—_John dijiste que querías entrar en el ejército, tener una profesión ahí. Ese es tu sueño._

—_Es verdad Johnny, siempre alardeas con eso._

—_Por eso digo que seré doctor, tú quieres estudiar medicina ¿no?_

—_Así es pero…_

—_Entonces seré médico. ¿Es suficiente prueba de que te quiero?—preguntó serio, su semblante totalmente decidido._

_Por primera vez en la tarde Constance se sonrojo y su rostro despedía una aura inusual que hizo que John la adorara mucho más._

—_Sí._

—_Ya veras, seré doctor solo por ti._

ooooooo

"Solo por ti "repitió en sus pensamientos John, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. Ya era tarde, su familia seguramente estaba dormida y el seguía despierto con la luces apagadas.

Fue hacia uno de sus estantes, tomó uno de los libros más gruesos. Era grande y muy antiguo. Dentro de la solapa había un pequeño compartimiento donde yacía una foto.

La tomó con delicadeza y se fue a su cama, se tiró sobre ella y empezó a admirar la figura impregnada en aquel papel. Nadie sabía sobre esa foto y para él era como un tesoro.

Solo lo iluminaba la luz de la luna y eso hacía ver la foto más etérea.

—Quizás algún día te vea de nuevo…—dijo mientras posaba la foto sobre su pecho y miraba hacia la ventana, el cielo lleno de estrellas—¿Verdad Constance?

ooooooo

Cuando Sherlock se miró al espejo, una rabia profunda lo inundo de repente. Odiaba el chico en el que se había convertido y odiaba al culpable de ello, pero oh, gran contrariedad el amor por esa persona era más grande que el odio que sentía.

Un baño de agua fría había sido suficiente para sacarse el nudo de la garganta que se había formado desde que escucho el nombre de Constance.

¿Cómo se le había pasado? ¿Cómo no pudo ver que había algo oculto?

Por supuesto, siempre había algo que se le pasaba. ¿Pero cómo saberlo? hasta ese momento nunca había estado enamorado.

Desnudo frente al espejo se preguntó cómo era esa tal Constance. Se la imagino rubia, con un rostro angelical, enormes ojos claros y con un carácter gentil; a John le encantaban de esa clase, lo había visto mirar a chicas así varias veces.

Los risos mojados apenas conservaban su forma y colgaban sobre su cabeza pegados a su cara y su cuello, mientras gruesas gotas surcaban por su piel. Decidió dejar de dar vueltas al asunto. No valía la pena tratar de compararse con una niña, sabiendo muy bien que John nunca se fijaría en un chico.

Su pijama yacía sobre su cama, seguramente puestas ahí por alguna de las sirvientas. Decidió ignorarlo y se metió desnudo a su cama. Tenía que dejar de pensar, olvidar todo.

Pero que se podía esperar de alguien que tenía sus sentidos y su cerebro funcionando tres veces más que la de cualquier persona. Y de nuevo, como desde hace un mes, John estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Ahora no era su rostro sonriente ni sus rabietas graciosas. No, era el rostro desconcertado y espantado fruto de su confesión.

Se le había declarado y luego le había dicho que era una confusión.

Quien en su sano juicio se creería tal excusa. John era inteligente, sabia distinguir y había aprendido a leer a Sherlock. El moreno se agarró la cabeza y sacudió su cabello húmedo como si eso pudiera sacar la vergüenza que lo inundaba. Lo peor era que debía enfrentarlo, ir a la escuela y soportar el extraño comportamiento de John por su fallida declaración de amor. Si decidía faltar de nuevo, su amigo tendría la certeza de que lo que dijo era verdad y no una simple confusión.

Y si eso sucedía John se alejaría, asqueado. No permitirá eso.

0000000000000000000000000

—John, te presento a Molly Hopper, encargada de la biblioteca el día de hoy. Molly, mi compañero John Watson.

John miró a la chica frente a él, muy confundido. Sherlock le debía muchas explicaciones.

—Ahora que hicimos las presentaciones me centrare en mis asuntos, mientras—el moreno movió las manos de forma extraña—, pueden interactuar o como lo llamen. Pero John no trates de ligártela, ya hay alguien que le gusta y lo está esperando.

Sherlock se adentró en la biblioteca de la escuela dejando perplejos a John y a Molly. El rubio Trato de sonreí a la chica que se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio. No había dicho nada y mantenía la cabeza baja con el rostro rojo.

—Hola…Soy John un gusto conocerte, siento lo que dijo Sherlock.

—Ah…si , Soy Molly, el gusto es mío—respondió la chica con claro nerviosismo.

—No sé qué piensa metiéndose así en la biblioteca pero te aseguró que no quiero coquetear para nada…es decir no es que no seas bonita porque lo eres es solo que…—tartamudeo sin sentido—mejor me callo.

—Creo que sí. Está bien, el siempre hace eso cuando soy la encargada, creo que sabe que no puedo detenerlo.

John suspiro, Sherlock se aprovechaba de sus encantos una vez más. La chica seguía sin mirarlo mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz.

—Bueno, iré a ver que está haciendo—dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Espera—interrumpió la chica. Esta vez lo miraba con gran curiosidad en sus ojos y sin la vergüenza inicial— ¿Tu eres el John Watson del que todos hablan? ¿Su amigo?

John la miró sorprendido y se detuvo.

—Sí, que yo sepa soy el único John Watson por aquí, así que sí.

Molly sonrió.

—Gracias—dijo la chica, su rostro pareció tomar más seguridad.

John asintió, desconcertado. Volvió a sonreír y se alejó para buscando a su amigo.

Suspiro cansado por la tensión en sus hombros. Había estado muy nervioso de llegar a la escuela en la mañana por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo la noche anterior. Pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando Sherlock apareció en clases tan arrogante como siempre y saludándolo con una gran sonrisa. Había vuelto a ser el de siempre y eso alivio mucho al rubio.

Pero de algún modo sintió que había perdido algo y se maldecía mentalmente por esa sensación de vacío.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Sherlock, se notaba por todos los libros tirados en el piso. Molly iba a tener problemas por culpa del moreno.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso frente a ella?—se quejó

—El qué

—Sobre tratar de ligármela.

—Parecías sorprendido cuando te la presente.

—Eso no significa que quiera coquetear, y si estaba sorprendido era porque es la primera vez que te veo interactuar de buena forma con alguien más.

—Oh, bien, la conozco desde hace unos dos años, me deja usar la biblioteca cuando se hace cargo. Cuando mi madre me obligaba a venir al colegio, me escondía aquí. No fue difícil convencer a Molly.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que espera a alguien más?

—Fácil, tiene el pelo arreglado con hebillas y un leve retoque en sus labios además de las uñas pintadas recientemente, ni hablar del perfume.

John tomó uno de los libros y se sentó sobre el piso junto a Sherlock. Miró en dirección de la chica que parecía estar observándolos pero al verse descubierta por el rubio volteó rápidamente.

— ¿Ella sabía que vendríamos?

—Bueno, le dije que vendría yo solo.

—Oh—John sonrió.

— ¿Qué?—Sherlock lo miró inquisitivo.

—No, nada. Solo que a veces puedes ser muy tonto—dijo el chico sonriendo—Déjalo. Y bien, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Venenos—respondió Sherlock mientras leía un libro totalmente concentrado.

John suspiro.

—Agradecería que fueras más específico.

Sherlock cerró el libro y miro a John como si estuviera siendo completamente irracional.

—Busco sobre un veneno capaz de crear alucinaciones y paranoia John, no es obvio por la cubierta—dijo señalando el libro con el dedo.

John rodó los ojos.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo una apuesta con mi hermano.

—¿Eh?

—Hay un chico, un vecino nuestro. Su nombre es Henry Knight. Escuche que tenía alucinaciones sobre un gran sabueso que ronda por su propiedad. Mycroft dice que es algo mental pero estoy seguro que alguien lo está envenenando.

— ¿Por qué harían eso?

—No lo sé pero voy a averiguarlo.

Diciendo eso Sherlock sonrió con gran satisfacción y tiró el libro sobre el piso.

—Sera muy divertido, observaremos su comportamiento durante esta tarde, si realmente es como pienso se comportara normalmente.

—¿Esta en nuestra escuela?

—No te lo dije—pregunto incrédulo el moreno— bueno, si y es uno de los alumnos más mimados y ricos. Por lo que averigüé esta mañana viene a pesar de las contradicciones médicas.

—¿Así que por eso te hiciste expulsar del aula esta mañana?

—Por supuesto, quien aguantaría seguir escuchando a la vieja de Matemática.

John se rindió y siguió a su amigo. Se despidieron de Molly o mejor dicho él se despidió de Molly mientras Sherlock salía sin decir nada. Sin embargo la chica no parecía estar molesta. John pensó que debía estar perdidamente enamorada del moreno para soportar eso.

Se dirigieron a la sala de arte. El lugar era grande lleno de herramientas artísticas y mesas.

Cuando Sherlock y John entraron en la habitación, había un solo chico pintando un ramo de flores que se encontraba en un florero frente a él. El ruido de la puerta lo sobresalto haciéndolo voltear.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sherlock y él es mi compañero John—dijo el moreno mientras se acercaban—queremos preguntarte algo.

—Amigo—aclaró John recordando haber escuchado esa palabra antes.

—Ho..Hola, soy Henry, ¿qué quieren saber?—preguntó el chico desconcertado.

—Solo quería saber acerca de ese gran sabueso que dices ver.

El chico perdió color del rostro rápidamente. John sacudió la cabeza, Sherlock podía ser un idiota cuando quería.

—Y..Yo, no se…de que estas hablando—carraspeó el chico parpadeando varias veces.

—No pierdas el tiempo tratando de ocultarlo, solo quiero ayudarte. Tal vez estés siendo víctima de un envenenamiento que hace que veas esa criatura.

—¡No es una ilusión, ese monstruo existe, es verdadero!—gritó el chico enojado.

Sherlock no se inmuto.

—Lo siento…yo…ahora estoy ocupado, será mejor que se vayan—murmuró Henry dándose cuenta de su arrebato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó el moreno, el chico volteo hacia su pintura, un cuadro oscuro lleno de figuras irreconocibles— ¿Cómo sabes que es verdadero?

—Porque vi cuando asesinó mi padre hace siete años y ahora viene por mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Holas espero les guste el cap, pase de algo romanticón a algo más normal (?) Espero les guste, besitos y gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar un review :D

**Respondo algunos mensajes**, siento que ya lo hice pero igual (no me acuerdo o_O)

**Tami 3:** Mil gracias Tami, besos y abrazos!

**Guest:** Muchas gracias Guest, muchos abrazos y besos!

**Salviohexia**:*Le da un abrazo* Gracias por pasarte por mi fic T_T Besos!

**aki159:** Aki no llores, ya tenemos las serie para llorar snif TT_TT

**Alexeigirl:** Mil gracias Alexei, la verdad es que es mi fic preferido porque es mas inocente? Jeje bueno lo quiero más porque fue el primero que escribi. Besos y saludos!

**Simsfans:** Gracias amiga, besos y saludos!

**Kobato:** Gracias Kobato, besos y abrazos!


	10. El jardin de los deseos

**Capítulo 10: El jardín de los deseos**

* * *

><p><strong>Un año antes.<strong>

_Harry miraba expectante a su hermano, mientras el esperaba en el teléfono. Constance no había aparecido en días y tanto ella como su hermano estaban muy preocupados. Sabían que la chica solía dejar de verlos cuando su abuela entraba en un nuevo tratamiento o pasaba por alguna operación difícil, pero luego de uno días ella se volvía a comunicar con ellos. Ahora simplemente había desaparecido. John se había tratado de comunicar con ella varias veces pero fue en vano. Incluso había querido hablar con uno de los doctores de la familia pero se negaban a responder. Sin embargo les habían entregado un teléfono privado de la familia." Si quieren saber la verdad deben preguntar ustedes mismos" les habían dicho luego de que su hermano casi había suplicara su ayuda._

_John seguía al teléfono cuando alguien le contesto. Él sonrió pero luego de preguntar por su novia su cara simplemente palideció. _

— _**¿**__John que sucede?—Harry vio con preocupación la fría mirada de su hermano. John colgó abruptamente el aparato y salió corriendo hacía afuera. Harry estuvo a punto de seguirlo cuando el teléfono sonó de repente._

oOo

Sherlock y John escuchaban atentamente a Henry, quien relataba la historia de la muerte prematura de su padre a garras de un supuesto monstruo con forma de sabueso. Al principio Knight se había negado a hablar y creer que Sherlock podría ayudarlo pero basto con que el moreno le dijera varias cosas acerca de su vida para que el chico accediera. Así, Henry decidió contarles con detalles su experiencia. Aunque era interesante, de vez en cuando John volteaba a mirar hacia Sherlock quien tenía sus manos pegadas una contra otra debajo de su mentón. Parecía totalmente concentrado, con su característica mirada fría muy diferente al Sherlock que había visto el día anterior. De pronto recordó cuando el moreno tomó sus manos entre las suyas; recordó la sensación, la textura y la calidez; y como las manos de su amigo eran grandes y firmes, al punto de envolver las suyas sin ningún problema.

"…_Creo que lo que siento por ti es amor…"_

Se sobresaltó ante el pensamiento, derramando un recipiente con varios pinceles. Sherlock y Henry se voltearon y lo miraron extrañados. Sobre todo Sherlock que entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo siento—dijo tratando de sonreír. Sherlock lo estudio por un momento más volvió su atención a Henry.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio, se removió el pelo y respiro hondo. Trato de quitarse de la mente las palabras de su amigo pero fue en vano. Había tratado de ignorar ese sentimiento toda la mañana, actuar como si nada hubiera pasado pero simplemente no podía. No cuando estaba con Sherlock, es por eso que había agradecido que el moreno no mencionara nada de la noche anterior aunque por alguna extraña razón esto le molestaba más. ¿Es que Sherlock podía decir a cualquiera "te amo" y luego negarlo? Si era así, tenía muchos problemas. Pero en su mente se coló algo más, algo que lo estaba picando en la parte trasera de su conciencia ¿Y si Sherlock había dicho la verdad? ¿Y Si se había retractado por la reacción de John y la historia sobre Constance?

Sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Imposible. Debía tomar aire o se volvería loco.

—Iré por unas bebidas—dijo bajando de la silla y señalando la puerta. Sherlock no le miró y Henry asintió con la cabeza.

El rubio se sintió tonto al esperar respuesta de su amigo y salió rápido del lugar. Mientras caminaba, toda la noche anterior se repitió en su cabeza, y el recuerdo de Constance se hizo más presente.

La culpable de todo eso era Harry. No entendía por qué su hermana se comportaba de esa forma, aunque oírla hablar de Constance era algo nuevo y extraño ya que después de lo sucedido un año antes, creyó que Harry odiaba a la chica con toda su alma. Nunca supo por qué su hermana no fue capaz de perdonarla ya que cuando habían conocido a Constance había sido Harry la que se había encariñado más que nadie e incluso la que más los animaba a estar juntos. Algo muy grave debía haber sucedido entre ella y Sherlock para que su hermana alzara el nombre de la que alguna vez había proclamado como su peor enemiga.

Recordó la primera vez que Sherlock había ido a su casa. Se arrepintió de haber dejado a su amigo y Harry solos. En contra de su corazonada los había dejado juntos, y desde ese momento todo iba de mal en peor aunque lo disimularan. Si eso no hubiera sucedido Sherlock nunca hubiera desaparecido casi un mes y Harry no estaría trayendo los recuerdos de una antigua novia, que según ella era innombrable y que ahora traía a la luz sin problemas. Aunque en cierto modo John comprendía su odio por Constance, el también había estado enojado mucho tiempo. Pero eso nunca había sido ningún impedimento para no perdonarla. Pues ante todo Constance era y seguía siendo muy importante para él.

Llegó al pequeño bufet y compró tres bebidas, ni Sherlock ni Henry le habían pedido nada, solo sentía la necesidad de distender el ambiente que su amigo creaba con sus punzantes observaciones, que si bien eran increíbles, podían molestar a muchos que no conocían su carácter. Ya estaba de regreso cuando noto que fuera del salón estaba Molly, la chica de la biblioteca, con un libro entre sus manos. Por sus movimientos parecía estar en la disyuntiva de entrar en la sala de arte o quedarse en el pasillo. John sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Hola—dijo logrando que la chica se sobresaltara.

—Ho...hola, yo… lo siento. No…no estaba espiando—sentenció Molly y se detuvo con la cara muy roja— tengo que irme.

—No, espera—John la detuvo antes que la chica se abalanzara por el corredor —¿Estás buscando a Sherlock?

—Er...bueno si, él estaba buscando sobre venenos y…encontré este libro que es muy bueno…Es que se algo de estas cosas, me gusta la química y… creo que debo callarme—Molly volteo totalmente angustiada —Pero pensándolo bien no creo que le sirva.

— ¿Quién sabe? Vamos, se lo mostraremos.

—No—terció la chica, parecía asustada y apenada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Entrégasela tu—Molly le ofreció el libro estirando los dos brazos— solo seré un estorbo y no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

—Vamos Molly, Sherlock no muerde. Aunque no lo creas a veces puede escuchar y hasta puede ser amable.

La chica se quedó callada por un segundo y parecía debatirse internamente. Luego de un momento asintió decidida pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta detuvo al rubio.

— ¿John, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

—Tú y Sherlock… ¿están saliendo?

La pregunta tomo de sorpresa al rubio que soltó una de latas de gaseosa. Parpadeo varías veces con el rostro confundido y se maldijo por asombrarse de esa forma dando a lugar un malentendido.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —No debía preguntar eso si no negarlo. Volvió a reprenderse.

—Entonces si lo hacen

—No. ¡Claro que no!…. es decir somos solo amigos—respondió algo molesto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no debería preguntar esas cosas—se disculpó Molly agachándose para tomar la lata.

John se arrepintió y se agacho al mismo tiempo.

—No, soy yo quien debería disculparse. Siento haber respondido así, es que me tomaste de sorpresa y…

Antes de que pudieran levantarse la puerta del salón de arte se abrió de golpe. Tanto John como Molly voltearon para ver a Sherlock y Henry salir del lugar. Knight miraba confundido la escena mientras que Sherlock los observaba con un semblante frió.

—¿Qué haces John? ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Exigió mirando a Molly—. Veo que trajiste compañía.

Sus ojos mostraban un extraño brillo que hicieron que el rubio se sintiera incómodo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba a muy escasos centímetros de la chica, sus narices casi chocaban. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban a punto de besarse.

Molly y John se levantaron rápidamente.

—Cállate Sherlock, ¿No escuchaste cuando dije que iría por bebidas? — musitó John sonrojándose.

—Es lo que le dije cuando pregunto por ti Watson—agrego Henry mientras se arreglaba el bolso en su hombro.

—Como sea, trae tu mochila John, iremos a la casa de Henry para ver el sitio donde ese sabueso aparece— dijo el moreno, su rostro volvió a ser la indiferencia plasmada. Se alejó a paso rápido dejando a los tres chicos.

—Abajo esta esperando la limusina que nos llevara a mi casa—agregó Knight mirando a John.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó con duda, preocupado por la situación del chico —Si te está obligando no lo haremos, lo convenceré de alguna forma.

—No, está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado. Además él dijo que quería ayudarme y la verdad es que nadie lo ha querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo así que por que no intentarlo.

—Ok—asintió John un poco culpable, debido a que Henry no sabía de la apuesta de Sherlock y su hermano. Tomo la lata caída y vio que Molly seguía ahí abrazada a su libro mirando en dirección a donde Sherlock se había perdido.

Tuvo una idea aunque tal vez se arrepentiría.

—Molly ¿quieres ir?

— ¿Qué?—la chica salió de su embrujo apenas escucho su nombre—. No, es decir gracias pero no, Sherlock se molestaría.

—Está claro que quieres ayudarlo, además dijiste que sabias algo de esas cosas ¿no? —la chica se quedó muda abriendo la boca sin poder decir nada más—no creo que a Henry le moleste—John miró al chico quien sonrió amablemente.

—Por supuesto que no. Sería muy bueno tener compañía por un rato.

Molly vaciló un poco más y luego de una larga pausa asintió fervientemente.

Cuando bajaron a la salida, Sherlock esperaba con una mueca exasperada que se convirtió en una de confusión cuando Molly se acercó junto a ellos. Miró inquisitivamente a John quien lo reprendió con una mirada severa. Lo cual hizo que Sherlock se mostrara más indignado todavía.

La limusina que los esperaba era enorme y negra, se abrió y un mayordomo salió del coche.

—Buenas tardes Joven—dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Henry.

—Buenas tardes Héctor, hoy llevare a algunos compañeros a casa —. Henry se detuvo mirando a sus tres acompañantes.

—Muy bien señor, pasen por favor—Héctor asintió y les sonrió amablemente.

En cuanto se introdujeron en el coche John empezó a ver cada parte del mismo con gran maravilla en sus ojos.

—Eres realmente rico—acotó mirando el plasma que adornaba el lugar.

—Si—respondió Henry.

Sherlock miró a su amigo con una mueca disgustada.

—¿Qué? —dijo John encogiéndose de hombros.

—No sabía que eras tan materialista John

El rubio sonrió y levanto una ceja, no respondería, en cambio miro a Molly quien también observaba el lugar fascinada. Le alegraba no ser el único en ese auto sorprendido por la comodidad de los ricos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Henry, John observo que el lugar parecía un fuerte con murallas gruesas. Las enormes rejas se abrieron dando paso al automóvil. El sendero que llevaba a la mansión del anfitrión estaba adornado de arbustos y hermosas estatuas de ángeles y árboles que tenían preciosas flores. El lugar era tan grande que les llevó cinco minutos para llegar a la mansión principal de ese gran predio. Se podía ver un a hermoso lago al lado de la casa así como un hermoso rosal que adornaba la entrada. Tanto John como Molly siguieron fascinándose por el lugar, más todavía por el interior de la mansión que aún conservaba un estilo colonial y ornamentado, que despedía una elegancia y una calidez características de esa época.

Henry había querido invitarles una merienda pero Sherlock se negó, alegando que no habían ido de visita sino para resolver un caso. Aunque no pudo convencer a John y Molly que aceptaron encantados esos manjares del té de la tarde.

Una vez terminada la bienvenida Henry los guió hacia el centro de su problema.

Un hermoso jardín trasero que ocupaba fácilmente un kilómetro de su residencia.

Henry les había contado que los aullidos y quejas del sabueso provenían de aquel lugar. El jardín tenía una entrada que se componía de una vieja reja que yacía abierta y envuelta por arbustos trepadores. Estaba descuidada igual que todo aquel predio. Por dentro la espesura de los arbustos y los arboles hacía imposible ver al otro lado.

—Parce una jungla—dijo Molly, adentrándose un poco.

—Es verdad—Henry sonrió nostálgicamente—mi padre decía que mamá se encargaba de este lugar mientras estaba embarazada de mí. Cuando ella murió el ordenó que nadie lo tocara y dejaran que creciera a su modo. Hay asientos y columpios construidos solo para mi madre. Papá me contó una vez que ella lo llamaba el jardín de los deseos pues fue donde muchos de sus anhelos se volvieron realidad. Ellos se conocieron aquí, fue el lugar donde se confesaron y donde él le propuso matrimonio.

—Y seguramente fue el lugar donde te concibieron—agregó Sherlock levantando unos matorrales de su paso. Henry lo miro con ojos de plato, Molly miro hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada y John se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

Sherlock los miro indignado.

— ¿Qué? Es obvio que si-

—Ya lo sabemos Sherlock, no hace falta que lo aclares—lo interrumpió John.

Henry tosió y continúo hablando.

—La cuestión es que para mamá era un lugar de ensueño, el lugar de él y ella pero para mí se ha vuelto mi peor pesadilla—. Dijo mirando el sitio, su rostro que siempre parecía angustiado se envolvió de tristeza—. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años, en Baskerville, más precisamente en una de sus valles. Como les dije en la escuela, habíamos ido ahí para visitar a mi padrino y pasar unas mini-vacaciones con mi padre. Han pasado siete años desde ese incidente pero para mí es como si fuera ayer. Esa cosa lo destrozo, literalmente. Era un niño pequeño no pude hacer más que correr y alejarme. Al día siguiente unos turistas me encontraron temblando debajo de unas enormes piedras y el cuerpo de mi padre había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Mi padre estaba fascinado por aquel lugar, decía que había monstruos creados genéticamente, incluso yo que tenía una imaginación enorme me sorprendía por sus suposiciones acerca de aquel lugar. Y cuando menos lo pensamos sus sospechas se volvieron realidad y a causa de eso murió. Cuando regrese aquí, ya no tenía nada, solo la enorme fortuna que mi familia había dejado. Mi padrino se hizo cargo de todo, será así hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Es una persona buena y respetable, fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, tengo suerte de tenerlo ya que me protege y de alguna forma me educa a pesar de que tiene su propia familia.

— ¿Vive aquí?—pegunto Sherlock observando el sitio.

—No, solo viene de vez en cuando. Pero no es su culpa, trabaja en un laboratorio de Baskerville y al ser uno de sus científicos más importantes el gobierno no le permite muchas salidas. Aun así me visita cuando puede y protege el patrimonio de mi padre sin ninguna queja ni ambición. Hasta ahora la empresa de mi familia va muy bien y hace un poco más de un año que aposto a la bolsa triplicando sus ganancias. Nunca tuve que preocuparme por esas cosas.

—Es bueno saber que te aprecia y cuida—agregó Molly, había estado escuchando atentamente la historia de Henry—. Siento lo de tus padres, es muy triste.

—Gracias—dijo Henry, se sentó sobre una piedra y miró con los ojos perdidos en la espesura del jardín—Cuando era pequeño me paraba en el centro de este jardín y pedía que mis padres regresaran. Creyendo que tal vez mi deseo si cumpliría. Era tonto pero nunca perdía las esperanzas. Mi padrino se enojaba por eso pues era un retroceso en mi terapia, me hizo entender que debía seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Por esa época todavía tenía pesadillas sobre la muerte de mi padre y solía venir a aquí a refugiarme. Lo había dejado en el pasado pero no hace mucho, en uno de esos paseos nocturnos, mi pesadilla volvió. Escuche un gruñido y aullidos, era ese monstruo. Volví corriendo a mi habitación, todos dormían y me convencí de que era solo mi imaginación.

Sherlock se acercó observando el cambio de estado de Henry. Su postura no delataba mentira alguna, ese chico creía verdaderamente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sin embargo las apariciones se hicieron más frecuentes. A través de mi ventana podía verlo, cerca de este jardín. Esa bestia, negra como la noche, enorme y con ojos rojos. Era ese monstruo, el mismo que mato a mi padre. Nunca podré olvidarlo—Henry hizo una pausa exhalando aire— Se lo conté a mi padrino y a mis empleados pero nadie me creyó y tampoco nadie había escuchado nada. Casi me rindo pero fue días después que una de las empleadas también lo vio. Después de eso las apariciones se hicieron más frecuentes. Tratamos de atraparlo pero nunca se presentaba cuando estábamos en grupo. Era como si esa bestia supiera de mis planes. A causa de eso perdí a mis amigos y muchos empleados renunciaron. Mi apellido se volvió maldito. Mi padrino quiso destruir el jardín para ver si había algo viviendo en ese lugar y sacarnos de ese apremio pero a pesar de todo decidí que quería dejarlo como estaba, es decir, es un recuerdo de mis padres, es su lugar, el sitio donde se conocieron. Y era lo único que me quedaba de ellos.

Sherlock hizo una mueca irritada. John lo codeo y Henry continúo.

—Después de eso uno de mis psicólogos aconsejó que diera por cerrado el tema. Mi padrino acepto y ordenó a todo el personal olvidar el asunto. Aun así yo todavía lo veo, todavía lo escucho aullar en las noches, hasta ahora no podía hacer nada más que vivir con ello. —Henry volteo hacia Sherlock— No sé si estoy siendo víctima de la jugarreta de alguien pero te aseguro que esa cosa existe, mató a mi padre y ahora viene por mí. Es un demonio que quiere arruinar mi vida. Si tus habilidades son tan buenas como dices me pongo a tu total disposición.

Sherlock sonrió satisfecho.

—Por supuesto, esto se volvió todavía más interesante—dijo sin ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. John rodo los ojos.

—Henry no te preocupes, resolveremos esto o al menos lo intentaremos—añadió mirando al chico. John se preguntó desde cuando se ponían a resolver extraños casos paranormales. Era demasiado irreal para ser verdad pero no podía negar que le daba algo de miedo. Sherlock parecía seguro de sí mismo y si eso sucedía era porque realmente Knight estaba siendo víctima de alguien que quería volverlo loco.

—Esta noche nos quedaremos en este jardín para ver qué sucede—sentenció el moreno.

— ¡¿Esta noche?!—pregunto John exaltado.

—Por supuesto, no creerás que solo vinimos para la merienda.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?—preguntó, Sherlock tomaba decisiones sin su permiso—además de que mañana tenemos clases.

—Relájate John, solos será esta noche—dijo Sherlock con aire de suficiencia.

John resoplo exasperado. Recordó que Molly estaba con ellos, y que seguramente quería regresar a su casa.

—Lo siento Molly, no sabía que nos quedaríamos pero si quieres irte te puedo acompañar casa y luego volver aquí.

—Pueden dormir en mi casa—sugirió Henry—o si no mi chofer puede llevarlos a casa.

—Me quedó—dijo Molly sonriendo. John se sorprendió ante la determinación de la chica.

—Bien, solo acuérdate de avisar a tus padres si no, te meterás en muchos problemas por nuestra culpa.

—No te preocupes John, mis padres estarán de acuerdo.

El rubio suspiro y asintió con una sonrisa. Cuando volteo hacia Sherlock lo descubrió mirándolos de una forma extraña. El moreno volteo rápidamente al verse descubierto. John no entendía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amigo. Toda esa situación le hacía sentir ansioso y nervioso. Era como si Sherlock hubiera olvidado todo lo ocurrido un día antes pero al instante su comportamiento se volvía inquietante. El rubio sacudió esos pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar y llamar a sus padres. Marco al numeró de su casa y espero paciente. El teléfono resonaba y estuvo a punto de rendirse cuanto alguien por fin contesto.

—¿Hola mamá?

—¿John? ¿Dónde estás?—la voz de Harry sobresalto al rubio.

—Hola Harry, lo siento me distraje en la escuela. No llegare esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Interrogó su hermana sin interés pero complacida por molestar a su hermano. John no estaba seguro de decirle la verdad.

— Me quedare en casa de un amigo, y mañana me iré directo a la escuela ¿puedes decirle a mamá y papá?

—Ok, bien yo les aviso, ahora quiero ver mi programa…espera ¿en la casa de que amigo? —Preguntó su hermana alarmada— ¿Te quedaras con el cabeza de nido no es cierto? No quiero, ese tipo tiene mala vibra, vuelve ahora mismo ¡John es capaz de quitarte tu virginidad!

John estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas. Su hermana era el colmo de los colmos, y lo peor es que decía las cosas sin descaro y con una seriedad, que cualquiera creería que era verdad. Al final no sabía si enojarse o reír por las ocurrencias de su gemela.

—Su nombre es Sherlock y no tiene nada de malo que me quede en su casa. Deja de decir tonterías y asegúrate de decírselo nuestros padres—respondió en tono bajo pero acusante.

—No lo hare, así que regresa de inmediato si no quieres preocuparlos.

—Por supuesto que no, por eso más vale que les avises o les diré sobre los cigarrillos escondidos en el jardín.

Harry se quedó muda y resoplo molesta atreves del móvil

— No te atreverías John Watson—amenazó

—Sabes que lo hare, nos vemos mañana Harry y deja de decir esas cosas— y el rubio colgó su celular.

John volvió con los demás. Todos estaban listos con sus linternas en sus manos. La noche se estaba cercando y pronto se adentrarían en aquel jardín.

— ¿Que dijeron tus padres?—preguntó Sherlock de forma casual.

—Ellos todavía no llegaron pero le deje aviso a Harry.

—Es obvio que se opuso.

—Si—acepto encogiéndose de hombros—Oye que sucedió entre tú y ella día que los deje solos. No entiendo esa negativa de Harry hacia ti, nunca le había importado mis amistades pero ahora está obsesionada contigo.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No te hagas al que no los sabes, conozco a mi hermana muy bien y llegue a conocerte lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo sucedió ese día. Incluso llegaste a faltar un mes a clases. Son demasiadas coincidencias.

—No hay ninguna relación con eso. Siempre falte a clases, me aburren, sabes que hay profesores que me detestan,

—No cambies de tema, ya le pregunte a Harriet pero se niega a decirme. ¿Por qué parecen gatos rabiosos cada vez que se ven?

— John la gente no se gusta así porque si, tienes que saber que no todos podemos ser buenos amigos.

—Yo no estoy diciendo eso, sé que no toda la gente debe congeniar.

—Por supuesto que no. No todos somos John Watson—musitó el moreno mirando en dirección a Molly.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Creí que dijiste que no te gustaba? Incluso la invitaste a venir contigo.

—¿Molly? —John volteo confundido hacia la chica, quien le sonrió sin saber que era el tema de conversación—Claro que no me gusta, es decir me gusta como persona pero no de la otra forma. Y si la invite es porque quería ayudarte.

—Pues parece que no solo es eso, ya que estas muy atento con ella—respondió Sherlock con una mueca disgustada y petulante.

John se quedó callado por un momento observando a su amigo, la escena que Sherlock le montaba parecía una escena de celos.

—Oh… ya veo—dijo el rubio como si se hubiera enterado del secreto de la vida.

—"Oh" ¿Qué? no entiendo—Sherlock se veía alarmado.

—No, lo siento, es verdad no debí traerla. Es decir ella…—John se acercó al moreno para susúrrale—te gusta ¿Verdad?

—¿Ella que?—Sherlock estaba totalmente exasperado, molesto y ofendido.

—Tú sabes, es la única chica que dejas que se acerque a ti. Vas con ella a la biblioteca, nunca me habías dicho que había alguien que te gustara—dijo John algo acusador —si es así realmente no estoy interesado en ella Sherlock te lo juro solo quería ser amable con ella y…

—Por supuesto que no —le corto Sherlock con enojo.

—¿No? Pero parecías celoso y-

—Cállate—dijo Sherlock quitándole la linterna de la mano a su amigo. El moreno se alejó hacia otra zona totalmente ofuscado.

John se quedó confundido. Miró en dirección a Molly que estaba sentada en una banca ajena a toda su conversación.

Después de eso la noche llegó rápidamente y con ella una niebla espesa que volvía al sitio un lugar más lúgubre y terrorífico. Se habían trasladado al centro del jardín. La mansión estaba por lo menos a 500 metros de ellos y las luces apenas alumbraban el lugar.

Sherlock había decido que debían separase por todo el jardín para cubrir más terreno y disminuir el tiempo de búsqueda. Si cualquiera escuchaba o veía algo debía llamar a los demás enseguida. Cada uno estaba en su punto de referencia cuando el primer quejido se oyó.

Fue Sherlock quien lo escucho, entre los matorrales pudo notar un silueta negra moverse sigilosamente. Alzó la linterna buscando lo sea que fuera y el ruido de pisadas se hizo más fuerte. De entre las sombras un enorme sabueso negro y de ojos rojos lo miraba rabioso.

Sherlock se quedó petrificado e inconscientemente saco su celular, fue entonces que la bestia se abalanzó sobre él con un gruñido infernal, tirándolo al piso. Sherlock cayó sobre unas masetas enormes golpeándose la cabeza. La bestia respiró sobre su rostro y al instante salió corriendo. Cuando el moreno se estabilizo y con la visión borrosa, noto a sus compañeros corriendo hacia él. John llegó a su lado mientras los otros parecían haber decidido seguir al animal.

— ¿Sherlock, estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó el rubio totalmente angustiado— ¿Te lastimaste?

—Estoy bien…es solo un golpe—Sherlock se tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza y cuando miro sus dedos había sangre.

—Dios, tengo que curar eso—dijo John sacando un pañuelo.

El rubio se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Sherlock, se acercó a él cuidadosamente y empezó a limpiar su pelo. Estaban muy cerca y por alguna razón el moreno podía sentir el aroma de su amigo: Flores y miel, John olía a flores y miel. Tuvo que reprimir sus ansias de apoyarse en el pecho de su amigo. Estaba adolorido, con frio y asustado por esa bestia solo quería salir de ahí y descansar. La presencia de John era lo único que lo reconfortaba en ese momento. Alzó la vista para observar a su amigo y noto que este tenía los ojos húmedos.

—¿Estas llorando?—preguntó con verdadero asombro.

—Eh…no, lo siento, debe ser por los nervios, además esa cosa era horrible, pensé que te hizo algo y…lo siento, mejor me callo— John dejó caer lágrimas al cerrar sus ojos y se quedó callado y quieto.

Sherlock no supo que hacer o que decir, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Nunca había visto a John llorar y menos por él. Una sensación angustiante se apoderó de su pecho.

—Hey, John no debes llorar, mírame estoy bien—dijo tomando a su amigo de los hombros. John lo miro algo sorprendido. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas al igual que sus ojos y parecía asustado igual que él. Sherlock sintió que su cuerpo se movía solo, sus manos tomaron el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y trato de limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Quería detenerse pero no pudo.

—¿Sherlock?

—Yo, no puedo más—dijo acariciando las mejillas de su amigo— sé que dije que había sido una confusión pero no se cuanto más pueda seguir disimulando. Creo que de verdad me enamore de ti John.

—Espera Sherlock, estas confundido yo no…

—Sé que no me quieres de esa forma y que sigues queriendo a esa tal Constance pero no sé qué más hacer—lo interrumpió el moreno. Su semblante se suavizo. Por primera vez en todo el día se sentía aliviado; no rígido y nervioso por la presencia de su amigo. Como antes dejo que su cuerpo se moviera solo, estaba cansado de reprimirse. Se detuvo un momento a observar el rostro de John, su John, sus ojos color mar tormenta, sus mejillas teñidas por la vergüenza y al final sus pequeños labios rosa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le planto un beso a su amigo. Fue breve pero suficiente, se separó rápidamente. Frente a él, John parecía horrorizado. Pero a Sherlock ya no le importaba nada, había cumplido su deseo.

* * *

><p>Tada! Jojojojo ahora que Sherlock Holmes es de dominio público, voy a hacer muchas cosillas con estos dos C: Ok, respecto al capitulo, nada, esta escrito tal como lo concebí hace seis meses, lo único que hice fue arreglarlo gramaticalmente y darle un forma coherente, porque en borrador es cualquier cosa, así tengo unos diez capítulos de mis diferentes fics :| Anyway! muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y y follows :) Saludos!<p>

PD: John parece muy ooc en el final del capítulo pero hay una buena razón, pero seguro que ya saben por qué :D


End file.
